


Новая жизнь и все такое

by fandom SW IX - Duel of the Fates 2020 (Our_Own_Star_Wars), PriestSat



Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Maxi & Illustrations [4]
Category: I Think We're Alone Now (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Any Two Guys, Child Murder, Crossover, Discussion of Reproductive Sex, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gun Violence, Homophobia, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Road Trips, Single work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20IX%20-%20Duel%20of%20the%20Fates%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat/pseuds/PriestSat
Summary: Гоняя по опустевшим дорогам, Бен натыкается на надпись: «А. Хакс». Любопытство заставляет его двинуться по следам незнакомца.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Maxi & Illustrations [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879834
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси), SW IX - Duel of the Fates: Макси и иллюстрации





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрация | Illustration: [The New Life and All That Stuff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895371) by [diesnefasti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diesnefasti)  
>   
> Бета [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah)

Езда по пустой трассе давала великолепное ощущение неконтролируемой скорости. Раньше Бен не смог бы купить «Бугатти Широн» — в основном из-за цены. Да и семья в полном составе была бы против. 

Семья имела большое влияние на жизнь Бена, несмотря на то, что он сразу после колледжа снял квартиру и старался не поддерживать близких отношений с матерью, изредка общаясь с отцом. Но он знал: для сенатора Леи Органа-Соло расстояние не преграда. Она бы достала сына и на другой планете, требуя прекратить рисковать жизнью.

Теперь некому было волноваться за Бена. Разве что дядя Люк мог выжить, но Бен не собирался ехать в Миннесоту, чтобы узнать об этом. Ему хватило летнего лагеря с постоянными тренировками, медитациями и скучными поучениями дяди — каждое лето, с двенадцати лет, пока Бен не закончил школу. Потом он и носа не казал в чертов лагерь, как ни зазывал дядя Люк. Когда дядя окончательно допек его, Бен нагло потребовал оплаты работы с «малолетними придурками». На что дядя Люк обиделся и ответил: «Деньгами не оплатишь путь к самопознанию». Что и говорить, он был настоящим фанатиком.

Мать Бена, узнав о его разговоре с Люком, тоже обиделась, но как-то неубедительно.

А потом они все умерли.

Когда Бен, в шоке от случившегося, бродил по пригороду, слушая лай и вой животных, запертых в домах, то всей душой хотел оказаться в проклятом лагере посреди леса. Скорее всего, туда зараза не добралась. Но потом он наткнулся на «Бугатти Широн», припаркованный перед одним из домов. Сделав круг по кварталу, Бен решил, что нужно двигаться дальше. В прямом и переносном смысле. Он залил полный бак на первой попавшейся заправке, забросил в багажник упаковку колы, коробку с чипсами и консервами. И рванул вперед, стремясь покинуть разлагающийся Вашингтон.

Бен предполагал, что где-то есть выжившие, не мог же он остаться один. При этом ему и хотелось кого-то встретить, и не хотелось одновременно. Поэтому он проезжал мимо городков и ферм, не интересуясь, есть там кто-то кроме трупов.

Отныне с едой, одеждой и топливом не было никаких проблем. Бен вовсю хозяйничал в магазинах, бутиках, грабил заправки. Хотя сейчас это нельзя было назвать грабежом — закон рухнул вместе с правительством, полицией и правилами. Опасность представляли быстро одичавшие собаки, не вовремя заглохший двигатель или закончившийся бензин. Но Бен следил за уровнем топлива, машина была новой, а от собак можно было уехать.

***

Надпись черной краской на двери последнего дома в очередном городке. Бен сбавил скорость и повернул обратно. Возможно, это была цитата из Библии, оставленная умирающим хозяином дома. Бен уже встречал такое.

«А. Хакс».

Бен прикоснулся к буквам — липкие. Некто А. Хакс написал свое имя не далее как вчера. Любопытства ради Бен замотал нижнюю половину лица шейным платком и вошел в дом. Здесь еще невыносимо смердело разложением, но трупов не было. Бен выскочил во двор, стянул бесполезный платок и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов.

А. Хакс вынес тела — вывод напрашивался сам собой. Бен заглянул в соседний дом и тоже не обнаружил трупов. Тогда он сел в машину и стал искать кладбище.

Тела покоились под свежей насыпью. Бен обошел ее, раздумывая, кто и с какой целью решил заняться массовыми захоронениями. Он оглянулся: на земле виднелись отпечатки колес мини-экскаватора. Но самой машины не было видно.

Бен представил, как А. Хакс разъезжает по округе на экскаваторе, и развеселился.

Скорее от скуки, чем по надобности, он послонялся по продуктовому магазину.

— Совсем ненормальный, — сказал Бен. Некто, точнее, А. Хакс, убрал все испортившиеся продукты. То, что могло храниться месяцами, а то и годами, без холодильника, теперь было аккуратно разложено по ящикам. К каждому ящику прилагался бумажный лист с указанием количества содержимого.

— Да ты задрот, — задумчиво произнес Бен. Он прихватил с собой консервы, любимую колу и разную мелочевку. Погрузив все это в машину, Бен вернулся в магазин. Закусив нижнюю губу, он исправил цифры на некоторых листках учета. И подписал: «Б. Органа-Соло».

Он побродил по городу, надеясь, что найдет А. Хакса, даже в некоторые подвалы заглянул. Нашел только пустые дома, к тому же, если предположить, что Хакс ездил на экскаваторе, то его нигде не было. Вывод напрашивался сам собой: Хакс покинул город, направившись по единственной дороге в соседний городок. Бен вдавил педаль скорости в пол, чтобы догнать Хакса. И у него это, конечно же, получилось. Пролетая через город, он увидел мини-экскаватор, работающий в поле. Но Бен не остановился.

Он нашел магазин и, ругаясь от отвращения, собрал гниль с прилавков, оттащил в мусорку. Потом, прислушиваясь, а не едет ли Хакс, взял в кабинете менеджера бумагу.

Бен прилепил на дверь магазина лист с надписью: «Сделал половину твоей работы. Б. Органа-Соло». И двинулся дальше.

На карте дальше были обозначены две фермы, а до следующего города надо было ехать полтора дня. Бен свернул к первой ферме, но почти сразу пожалел об этом. Обычно он довольствовался городами, точнее, магазинами разной величины.

Навстречу ему рванули три здоровенных пса, ударились в машину, пытаясь ухватить зубами колеса. Бен прибавил скорости, едва не сбил собаку. Псы еще долго гнались за машиной, лая, как безумные.

Вырулив на дорогу, Бен остановился, чтобы перевести дух.

— Вот же… — Он сплюнул в сторону фермы. В городах животных не было. Они или подохли от голода, не способные выбраться из домов, или убежали на поиски корма и сами стали кормом для таких вот церберов. Бен иногда замечал кошек, которые не стремились приближаться к человеку.

Немного поразмыслив, он подъехал к указательному знаку «Ферма Харрисона» и написал красным маркером, который утащил из магазина: «Три злые собаки». Бен решил не проверять, что творится на второй ферме, и сразу поехал в следующий город.

Но на полпути его одолело любопытство.

Кто этот А. Хакс? Молодой или старый? Какого цвета у него волосы? Зачем он сортирует продукты и наводит порядок? Кому это вообще сейчас нужно? 

Бен развернулся.

Под вечер он попал в городок, где убирал в магазине. Бен оставил машину в небольшой роще и пешком добрался до первого дома. В городке было тихо. Все еще включавшиеся фонари бросали свет на темные дома. Бен часто ночевал в придорожных мотелях, где, конечно, были трупы, но не в таких количествах, как в городах.

Поначалу Бен представлял, просыпаясь по утрам, как все эти тела превратились в зомби. Он видел похожее в каком-то фильме. Но время шло, никто не превращался. Бен почти перестал воображать толпы ходячих трупов, но ему все равно было не по себе от ощущения, что за стенами домов находятся мертвецы.

Его передернуло. Бен, непонятно зачем, старался идти как можно тише. Новые кроссовки немного натирали ноги, он прихрамывал. Выйдя на главную площадь, Бен почувствовал себя совсем плохо. Свистящая тишина, темные окна, насекомые, бьющиеся в стекла фонарей. Бену показалось, что в ближайшем доме что-то шевельнулось за занавесками, кто-то выглянул в окно. Он прижал руку к груди, стук сердца был очень громким. Да, определенно, на Бена таращились со всех сторон.

— Ну нахрен! — крикнул Бен и бросился бегом к машине. Где-то хлопнуло то ли незакрытое окно, то ли дверь. Бен рванул так, что побил все личные рекорды по скорости. А ведь в старших классах он неизменно брал призы на всех соревнованиях по бегу.

Он ввалился в машину, завел мотор и поехал, не заботясь о том, что ночью не стоило ездить. Порой дорогу перебегали животные.

— Вот я идиот! — психанул Бен, когда сообразил, что едет назад. Но чем дальше был городок, тем легче становилось у Бена на душе. И вскоре он окончательно успокоился. Посмеиваясь над своим страхом, Бен сбавил скорость.

Мини-экскаватор стоял на поле, самого владельца не было видно. Но Бен заметил, что в одном из домов горит свет. Немного притормозив перед домом, Бен снова прибавил скорость.

Он переночевал в машине, свернув с главной дороги. Здесь ему не было страшно, в отличие от города.

Утром Бен позавтракал консервами, запил колой. Вместо душа обтерся влажными салфетками и сменил белье, бросив грязные вещи в кювет.

— Черт, — Бен увидел, что показатели топлива почти на нуле, — и как я это пропустил?

Ближайшая заправка была как раз на выезде из города, где ночевал Хакс. Экскаватор исчез, скорее всего, Хакс уехал. Бензина в «Бугатти Широне» хватило ровно до заправки. На колонке висел лист с надписью: «Соблюдайте порядок. Берите столько, сколько вам надо». Лист в файле был прикреплен скотчем.

— Ну привет, А. Хакс, — с насмешкой сказал Бен. — Насвинячу тебе назло.

Вместо этого он с удвоенной аккуратностью заправил машину и даже ничего не взял в магазинчике.

В дом, где ночевал Хакс, благоухало каким-то терпким освежителем воздуха. Все вещи, соприкасавшиеся с мертвецами, Хакс вынес в мусорные баки перед домом. Бен зачем-то туда заглянул. В кухне его ждал сюрприз: коробка с овсяными хлопьями и пачка сухого молока. Рядом с тарелкой лежала записка: «Приятного аппетита». Тут же на столе Бен обнаружил портативную газовую горелку. К ней тоже прилагалась записка: «Надеюсь, ты умеешь с ней обращаться».

— Ни хрена себе, А. Хакс, — протянул Бен. — Нарываешься.

В кранах оказалась вода, хотя напор был небольшой. Бен с удовольствием выкупался, вымыл волосы. Порывшись в шкафах, он нашел подходящую по размеру одежду.

Вскипятив воду на горелке, Бен приготовил молоко и залил хлопья. Взяв миску и ложку, он устроился на веранде. Днем город казался не таким жутким, как ночью. Словно все взяли и уехали, а не гнили в общей могиле.

После еды Бен упаковал горелку, остатки хлопьев и молока, погрузил это все в багажник. Примерно в полдень он выехал из города.

Бен не спешил. Хотя теперь ему до одури хотелось увидеть этого А. Хакса.

Проехав больше половины дороги, Бен остановился для тренировки. Со стороны это выглядело более чем странно: молодой мужчина, раздевшись до пояса, босой, выполняет комплекс упражнений. Он настолько увлекся, что не заметил поблескивания стекол бинокля: кто-то следил за ним, забравшись на крышу одного из домов.

Потом Бен немного побегал, засекая время. К своему неудовольствию, он понял, что потерял форму. Не то чтобы ему было где выступать, но Бен с тоской вспомнил дни, когда регулярно занимался тренировками по бегу.

В городе его ждал очередной сюрприз. На въезде стоял большой картонный ящик с надписью черным маркером: «Б. Органе-Соло от Хакса». В ящике могло быть что угодно. Бен сначала пнул его ногой, потом осторожно приоткрыл.

Стопка полотенец, мыло, шампунь, трусы в упаковке.

— Хм-м-м, а размерчик-то мой, — удивился Бен. — Надо же…

Записка гласила, что в доме номер сто пятьдесят можно принять душ. Но Бен сначала подъехал к магазину, в котором начал уборку. Теперь к его надписи было добавлено: «Ты даже не начал работу».

— Ах ты! — Бен чуть не помчался вслед за наглецом. — Душ, говоришь. Ну ладно. Не, он точно нарывается.

Он задержался едва ли не до вечера, набрав ванну прохладной воды. Бен лежал в ней, пока не замерз. Растер себя полотенцем, швырнул его на пол. Но, одевшись, вернулся в ванную, спустил воду, повесил полотенце на сушилку.

— Я заразился аккуратностью, — сказал Бен, закрывая за собой дверь.

Раньше его мало заботил порядок — как до пандемии, так и после. Особенно после.

Проезжая мимо указательного знака с названием фермы, Бен остановился, чтобы прочитать под своей надписью: «Спасибо, учту».

— «Спасибо, учту», — передразнил Бен. — Какой вежливый.


	2. Chapter 2

Хакс снова его обогнал. В супермаркете следующего города он оставил записку: «Вот как надо работать». И снова выброшенные испорченные продукты и отсортированные — пригодные к употреблению. Трупы, зарытые на кладбище.

— У тебя что, атомная батарейка в заднице? — не выдержал Бен. — Когда ты все это успел?

На двери последнего дома красовалось уже знакомое ему до раздражения имя: «А. Хакс».

— А.? — Бен не стал задерживаться в городе, желая все-таки догнать Хакса. — А кто? Как же тебя зовут? — Он включил рацию, которую неделю назад прихватил из магазина электроники. — Прием. Меня кто-нибудь слышит? — В ответ прозвучали помехи — и больше ничего. Периодически Бен выходил на связь, чтобы к вечеру услышать:

— Б. Органа-Соло, я полагаю.

Голос был безэмоциональным.

— А. Хакс, я полагаю? — ответил Бен в тон голосу.

— Верно. Любишь скорость?

— А ты явно нет. Ползешь на своем экскаваторе.

— Ничего страшного, — Хакс говорил по-прежнему холодно. — Много таких, как ты?

— В смысле? Выживших? Ты первый, кого я встретил на пути из Вашингтона.

— Куда едешь?

— Куда глаза глядят.

— То есть бесцельно болтаешься, — с презрением сказал Хакс. Бен завелся с пол-оборота:

— Почему бесцельно? А у тебя какое-то задание? Дай догадаюсь — трупы закапывать.

— А у тебя задание гадить. Я хоть чем-то занят. А ты руками размахиваешь посреди дороги.

— Ты за мной следил?! — разозлился Бен, непроизвольно ускоряясь. — Кто тебе разрешал?

— Я разрешил, — самодовольно ответил Хакс. — Знаешь ли, сейчас я сам себе хозяин.

— Значит, тебе кто-то хвост зажимал до эпидемии? — предположил Бен. Хакс отключил связь.

— Оригинально! — Бен ударил по рулю. — Встретил первого человека за весь месяц и умудрился с ним поругаться! Да я мастер переговоров!

Расстроившись, он свернул с дороги для ужина. Но едва Бен открыл багажник, чтобы достать что-нибудь из еды, как по спине пробежала дрожь. То же чувство, что за ним наблюдают, которое охватило его в вечернем городе, вернулось. Бен продолжил путь.

— Хакс! Прием! — он снова вышел на связь. — Слушай, не злись. Я не хотел тебя обидеть. Ну извини. Ты где? У меня полно всякой вкусной хавки. Хакс? Мы могли бы поужинать вдвоем. Хакс? Слушай, ну перестань психовать. Прием! Эй, Хакс! Ну ответь мне, Хакс. Мы, типа, знакомимся? За какую команду болеешь? А. — это что? Антуан? Нет? Тогда что? Арнольд? Александр? Алекс?

— Заткнись, — вдруг ответила рация. — Невыносимый. Армитаж.

— Невыносимый Армитаж? — обрадовался Бен.

— Б. — это что? Бобби? Бернард? Кстати, спасибо за предупреждение. Я как раз хотел заехать на ферму. Но раз там псы… Итак, Б. — Бенедикт?

— Бен.

— Я думал, что-то более зубодробительное.

Бен засмеялся. Он поглядывал в зеркало заднего вида, и темнота надвигающейся ночи словно подстегивала его, заставляя не убирать ногу с педали газа.

— Хоть бы бензина хватило, — пробормотал Бен, а вслух спросил: — Ты в каком городе? На карте их два. Куда сворачивать на развилке?

— Направо.

Мотор ревел, как на гоночной трассе. Бен не мигая уставился вперед, во тьму, которую прорезал свет фар. Еще никогда ему так не хотелось оказаться в компании, как в эти минуты.

Он крутанул руль вправо, «Бугатти» швырнуло в сторону, из-под колес вихрем полетели мелкие камешки и пыль. Бен еле удержал машину на дороге.

— Нет-нет-нет! — вскрикнул он. — Только не сейчас!

О лобовое стекло разбивались насекомые, Бен включил дворники.

Городок Рейнинг Фоллс встретил его иллюминацией. Кроме фонарей, горели многочисленные гирлянды, развешанные на деревьях и домах. Украшения на Рождество и Хэллоуин, вперемешку. Бен не сразу догадался сбавить скорость и остановился перед мэрией.

На ступеньках здания сидел кто-то во всем черном: футболка и джинсы. Бен глянул на себя в зеркало, пальцами причесал отросшие волосы. Провел ладонью по подбородку, наткнувшись на редкую бороду, точнее, на ее зачатки. «Надо было побриться».

Выйдя из машины, Бен одернул рубашку, выпрямился.

— Так и будешь там стоять, Бен Органа-Соло? — издевательски спросил Хакс, поднимаясь. — Обещал ужин, а теперь остолбенел.

Бен метнулся к багажнику, достал коробку с консервами, побросал в нее что попало из продуктов. Хакс продолжал стоять на лестнице, заложив руки за спину. Худой и высокий. Рыжие волосы зачесаны назад и идеально уложены. Лицо замечательно выбрито. От Хакса приятно пахло туалетной водой. Бен поставил коробку на ступеньку и протянул руку.

— Привет, — сказал он. Хакс оценивающе оглядел его с ног до головы и ответил на рукопожатие.

— Проходи, — он широким жестом указал на мэрию. — Устроимся там.

Бен подхватил коробку и последовал за Хаксом.

В зале для заседаний Хакс заблаговременно сдвинул ненужные столы к стене, составив два вместе. Он накрыл стол, сервировав его, как для торжественного приема. Бен поморщился, вспомнив приемы, которые устраивала его мать.

— Вот, — он вручил Хаксу коробку. — В машине еще полно припасов.

— Хорошо, — одобрил Хакс. — Это очень хорошо.

Вскоре они ели и болтали. Точнее, больше разговаривал Бен, который опьянел без алкоголя.

— Моя мать — сенатор, а отец владел фирмой грузоперевозок. — Он оперся на руку, рассматривая Хакса, который неторопливо ел. — Они как-то удумали разойтись, так что я постоянно мотался из Вашингтона в Остин, задолбался, не представляешь. И вот, только все устаканилось, то есть папа решил переехать в Вашингтон, как это случилось.

— Ты где тогда был? — Хакс отложил вилку.

— Приехал к матери и поссорился с ней в тот же день. Она хотела запихнуть меня еще в один колледж. Ее, видите ли, не устраивало мое первое образование. Я геймдизайнер, но это вроде бы недостойно сына политика. Если подумать, — Бен постучал вилкой по тарелке, — у меня была не самая плохая семья. Вот только дядя Люк со своей философией и тренировками заколебал. С отцом я смог договориться, мы отлично проводили время. Черт, я был уверен, что успокоился. Но они достали меня с того света. Наверное, я их любил.

— Военная академия, — вдруг сказал Хакс. — И вот, все закончилось. И я этому почти рад. То есть я был бы доволен своим обучением, если бы не некоторые факторы.

— Факторы? — переспросил Бен. — Преподы задолбали?

— Только двое. Мой отец и его близкий приятель, — Хакс прищурился. — Но теперь они оба мертвы. С удовольствием сжег их трупы, жаль, что не я их убил.

— Интересно, — только и сказал Бен. — Извини, не ожидал. — Он помолчал, а потом продолжил: — Все так быстро случилось. Я ушел в свою комнату рано вечером. Сначала поработал, но получалось так себе. Почти никого не было в сети, все эти внезапные смерти. Я думал, что это так, в большей степени слухи. Городские страшилки. Кто же знал, что поветрие убивает почти молниеносно. Я надел наушники, врубил музыку и улегся. Уснул. Проснулся ближе к полудню, спустился в столовую. А там…

— Все умерли, — констатировал Хакс, салютуя ему бокалом с водой. — Скоропостижно скончались. Мир их праху.

— Да, — согласился Бен, беря свой бокал. — Это да.

— И что ты делал целый месяц?

— Нашел свою красавицу, — Бен кивнул в сторону окна, — и гонял, как Шумахер. Везде простор, топлива завались, продуктов, одежды. Главное — не попадать в зону радиации, где станции вышли из строя. Или в зону затопления. Но я очертил на карте зоны и выстроил маршрут. Вроде еду куда попало, а на самом деле нет.

— Умно придумано.

— Зачем ты хоронишь трупы?

— Кому-то надо этим заниматься.

— Ты религиозен?

— Моя вера умерла еще в детстве, — скрипучим голосом ответил Хакс. — Когда у тебя отец со склонностью к насилию, да еще у него есть приятель с такими же наклонностями… знаешь, вера не помогает. Я совсем одичал, даже не представляю, зачем говорю это все незнакомому человеку.

Бен сжал кулаки. Хакс глянул на него и холодно улыбнулся:

— Это уже не имеет никакого значения. Отныне мы сами себе хозяева. Я сначала проверяю, есть ли кто в городе, чтобы не наткнуться на живых. Но пока никого не встречал.

— Я тоже, — поддакнул Бен и тут же исправился: — Точнее, я не проверяю, есть ли кто в городе. Но да, ты первый, кто мне попался. Слушай, а когда ты успел тут все организовать?

— Я надеялся, что ты увидишь огни и приедешь. И у меня есть план, — Хакс отодвинул тарелку и оперся на стол на сложенные руки. — Надо взять фуру, заполнить ее до отказа продуктами и вещами. Потом найти какой-нибудь дом на берегу реки, с артезианской скважиной. Возвести ограду. Поселиться в этом доме. Я могу помочь тебе сделать то же самое. В идеале надо найти два дома по соседству.

Бен нахмурился.

— Мы можем попробовать жить вместе, — брякнул он и запнулся. Хакс нахмурился.

— Думаешь, заполучив свободу и личное пространство, я захочу снова терпеть рядом с собой кого-то? — спросил он. — Вряд ли.

— Ну ладно, — Бен наспех закончил ужин. — Где спать?

— Сначала надо убрать со стола, — менторским тоном ответил Хакс. Бен нехотя подчинился. Вдвоем они навели порядок.

— Спать будем в соседнем доме. Там не было трупов. — Хакс выключил свет в мэрии, затем постепенно погасил освещение во всем городе. Бен шел за ним, но больше не испытывал иррационального ужаса из-за темноты.


	3. Chapter 3

Утром они покинули город.

Фура нашлась там, где и должна была находиться, — на стоянке. Хакс и Бен выбросили из багажного отделения все ненужное, заправили бак. Бен следовал за фурой на своей машине, проигнорировав предложение Хакса сесть во вторую фуру.

Они обчистили первый попавшийся гипермаркет, целый день переносили товары в грузовик. Хакс вел учет, делая пометки в блокноте.

— Ну ты и правильный! — присвистнул Бен. — Не надоело?

— Порядок необходим для того, чтобы оставаться цивилизованными людьми, — назидательно ответил Хакс. Бен покачал головой, но больше ничего не сказал.

Согласно бумажной карте подходящие дома находились в трех днях пути от гипермаркета. Пришлось набраться терпения и отправиться в дорогу.

Бен то и дело общался с Хаксом по рации. Они обсуждали игры — Хакс оказался любителем стратегий и шутеров, — любимую еду, забегаловки в Вашингтоне — Хакс как-то прожил там полгода. Он старательно избегал упоминаний о прошлом. Спонтанно высказавшись той ночью в мэрии, Хакс явно не хотел возвращаться к своей былой жизни. Бен уловил это и не настаивал. Взамен он засыпал Хакса дурацкими историями о своих приключениях в колледже, рассказами о тренировках в летнем лагере у дяди («Это называется цигун, а не руками махать!»), жаловался на претензии своей матери. Обычно на этом Бен умолкал и выключал связь.

— Зачем ты вспоминаешь о ней? — спросил Хакс. — Тебя это мучает. Ты все еще не отпустил ее.

— Да, — сквозь зубы ответил Бен. — И это бесит до умопомрачения.

— Ничего, отпустишь.

В пути они видели скот, пасущийся на полях. Стаи собак, загоняющих овец или чудом уцелевших более мелких сородичей. Горящие города и фермы. Столбы дыма, поднимающиеся над пепелищами уже сгоревших зданий. Брошенные машины с разлагающимися трупами. Трупы на дороге, на обочинах.

Ни Хакс, ни Бен не обращали на них внимания. Это стало для них привычным зрелищем.

Они ночевали в кабине фуры. Бен не отказался бы прижаться к Хаксу, но тот даже во сне держал дистанцию.

***

К месту назначения они прибыли на рассвете.

— «Стетсон и Фергюсон», — прочитал Бен на почтовых ящиках. — Фергюсон совсем рядом со Стетсоном, примерно полмили между участками. Владельцы то ли родственники, то ли близкие друзья. Ты что выбираешь?

— Стетсон, — ответил Хакс.

Дом был двухэтажным, построенным из крупного камня, с двумя гаражами. Вокруг двора — роща.

— Неплохой домик, — сказал Бен. — Заходим?

Хакс достал пистолет и постучал в дверь. Убедившись, что в доме нет ни живых людей, ни домашних животных, он толкнул дверь.

— Заперто, — он надавил плечом на нее. — Крепкая. Надо найти ключ.

— Часто заднюю дверь не закрывают. — Бен обошел дом. — Да!

Хакс последовал за ним.

На заднем дворе газон все еще хорошо выглядел, хоть и был завален ветками и листьями. Оборудование для барбекю, столики и скамейки под навесами. К реке можно было попасть, пройдя по тропинкам в прореженной роще. Бен заметил причал и лодку, накрытую брезентом.

В доме не тянуло разложением. Бен и Хакс осмотрели все комнаты, заглянули в подвал.

— Наверное, сюда приезжали на время, — сделал вывод Бен. — Заносим припасы?

Они потратили полдня на перетаскивание ящиков и упаковок в дом. Хакс указывал, куда что ставить.

— Теперь к Фергюсону, — скомандовал он. — Как раз до вечера управимся.

— Черт, я так вымотался, — пожаловался Бен. — У меня нет военной подготовки, как у тебя.

— А как же цигун? И летний лагерь? — с насмешкой спросил Хакс. Бен мотнул головой и потопал к машине.

Дом Фергюсона был копией дома Стетсона.

— Точно родственники, — кивнул Бен. — Не удивлюсь, если на заднем дворе то же самое.

Входная дверь была открытой, трупы нашлись в столовой. Сидели за столом, перед тарелками со сгнившей едой.

— Э-э, я не хочу тут жить, — заявил Бен. — Можно я переночую у тебя, а потом поеду дальше? Здесь вообще невозможно находиться. Проветривать придется неделю.

— Ты не думал, что у Стетсона могло быть то же самое? — резонно заметил Хакс. — Но ты прав, здесь невыносимо. Давай-ка уберем трупы, стулья, зальем пол моющим. А через неделю сюда заглянем.

— Бр-р-р, — вздрогнул Бен. — Я прямо представляю, как ночью спущусь сюда и увижу призраков.

— С ума сошел? — издевательски ласково спросил Хакс. — Надо же, такой большой, а веришь в детские сказки. Разве мама не говорила, что живые страшнее мертвых?

Бен чуть не ударил его, но сдержался.

Они нашли в кухне перчатки до локтей, обмотали лица платками, принесли из спальни простыни. 

— Да не, — сказал Хакс. — надо что-то другое, простыни тонкие. С трупов еще течет, загадим пол в прихожей и крыльцо.

— Раньше тебя это не заботило.

— Раньше я не собирался жить в тех домах. 

— Там есть лодка и брезент, — Бен махнул рукой куда-то в сторону. 

Они принесли брезент, сложили на него четырех мертвецов и вытащили во двор.

— Чтобы они тебя не пугали. — Хакс быстро соорудил что-то вроде помоста с костром под ним. На помост свалили тела, Хакс обильно полил их жидкостью для розжига. Вскоре костер запылал, а вместе с ним и мертвецы. Повалил удушающий черный дым. Пришлось Хаксу и Бену спешно ретироваться на участок Стетсона. Но перед этим Хакс бросил в костер стулья, а Бен использовал средство для чистки труб, чтобы хоть как-то уничтожить следы разложения.

Фуру Хакс пригнал обратно к дому Стетсона.

— Да, ограда так себе, декоративная, — скептически сказал он. — Придется ее заменить. Мало ли кто явится в гости. Уверен, собаки — это не самая большая наша проблема.

Бен с ним согласился.

***

Жить с Хаксом оказалось трудной задачей. На второй день Бен был готов сбежать, только бы не выслушивать бесконечные замечания:

— Ты не убрал тарелку. Волосы в умывальнике. Надо почистить унитаз. Бутылки не выбрасывай в общий мусор, складывай отдельно. Да, сортировка имеет смысл. Пластик можно использовать для отопления в случае чего. Стекло годно для использования во второй раз. Застегни рубашку. Причешись. Волосы во все стороны торчат. Вот бы мне машинку для стрижки, я бы тебя побрил наголо. Упражняться можешь на заднем дворе. Обязательно потом прими душ. Грязные вещи отнеси в подвал, там стиральная машина. Умеешь включать?

— Уберу. Почищу. Отнесу. Рассортирую, — бурчал Бен, закипая все больше и больше.

Взрыв произошел на третий день. Хакс явился в комнату Бена рано утром и в приказном тоне велел ему подниматься.

— Надо съездить на заправку и привезти топливо. Дизельное.

— А почему ты сам не смотаешься? — осведомился Бен, завернувшись в одеяло. — Я спать хочу.

— Вставай! — Хакс дернул одеяло на себя. — И нечего сверкать своими ягодицами.

— М-м-м? — Бен приподнял голову. — Что ты сказал? Они не сверкают.

— Отличный вид, — одобрительно продолжил Хакс. — Но работа себя сама не сделает. Вперед, новобранец!

— Ладно! — Бен вскочил и, приблизившись вплотную к Хаксу, добавил: — Я это сделаю. Но после перебираюсь в тот дом. Ясно?

— Ясно, — с кривой ухмылкой ответил Хакс, опуская взгляд. — Вполне ясно.

— И как мне привезти топливо? — спросил Бен, одевшись. — На фуре? Тогда нужно все вытащить.

— В гараже стоит старый «Ленд Ровер», вот на нем и поедешь. — Хакс вручил ему ключи. — Удачной поездки.

Бен вернулся через три часа — на машине, забитой канистрами. Он выгрузил половину добычи перед домом Хакса, потом поехал к Фергюсону. Морщась от отвращения, Бен посмотрел на пепелище с останками. Он нашел в гараже лопату, сгреб пепел и кости в мешок, основательно перепачкавшись, закопал мешок, отойдя от дома как можно дальше.

Канистры Бен поставил в подсобке с генератором.

— Что это с тобой случилось? — все так же издевательски спросил Хакс, стоя в дверях дома. Он сложил руки на груди, широко расставил ноги, глядя на Бена весьма презрительно. — В пепле извалялся?

— Ничего не случилось. — Бен загнал «Ленд Ровер» в гараж. — Мне нужно забрать свое барахло.

— Оно в фуре, как и все остальное.

— Я помогал переносить твою половину продуктов и вещей.

— Ладно. — Хакс сел за руль фуры, Бен устроился рядом. — Наконец-то отдохнем друг от друга.

— Это точно, — согласился Бен. — Но я тебе сочувствую.

— Почему? — с подозрением спросил Хакс.

— Кем ты будешь командовать? Игрушечными солдатиками? Дай подумать, в доме нет такого. Придется собрать шишки и сделать из них армию.

— Заткнись, — прошипел Хакс, но Бена было не остановить.

— Или нет, не шишки. Займись клонированием. В самом деле, почему нет? Ограбь лабораторию. Наделай много маленьких Хаксиков…

— Осторожнее, Бен, — зарычал Хакс, вцепившись в руль. — Не забывайся!

— А то что? Отправишь меня на гауптвахту? — заржал Бен. — Да расслабься, Армитаж! Ты не в казарме!

— А ты не в сарае! — рявкнул Хакс. — От тебя только грязь и беспорядок!

— Да нечего врать!

Так, переругиваясь, они доехали до дома Фергюсона. Продолжая обмениваться колкостями, разгрузили фуру, затащили припасы и вещи в дом.

— Всего хорошего! — крикнул Хакс, запрыгивая в кабину фуры. — Передавай привет призракам!

Бен показал ему средний палец.

— Вот блин, оставил там свою красавицу, — охнул он. — Черт, надеюсь, у Фергюсона была машина.

В гараже стоял минивэн ярко-оранжевого цвета. Бен хотел сразу поехать за своей машиной, но передумал.

Сначала он занялся уборкой в столовой. Средство для чистки труб уничтожило лак на паркете и заодно следы гнили. Бен натянул перчатки и как следует отдраил пол. Он открыл окна во всем доме, устроив сквозняк. Ему пришлось убираться в кухне — поскольку отключилось электричество, все продукты в холодильнике протухли.

Закончив с кухней, Бен поднялся на второй этаж. Он сгреб все постельное белье, половину одежды — женские и детские вещи — сразу отложил, чтобы сжечь (впрочем, позже Бен передумал и убрал одежду обратно в шкафы). То, что осталось, отнес в подвал, запихнул в стиралку. Мужская одежда была великовата, но не критично.

— Вот черт! — Бен вспомнил, что не включил генератор. Пришлось идти в подсобку и возиться с механизмом. Наконец Бен его запустил, а после — стиралку и посудомойку.

До конца дня он раскладывал продукты в кладовой, проверял двери и окна, заглянул на чердак.

Вечером, совершенно разбитый усталостью, Бен рухнул на диван в гостиной и уснул. Утром вскочил, потому что ему показалось, что кто-то трогает его за плечо. Оказалось, это сквозняк — Бен забыл закрыть окна на первом этаже.


	4. Chapter 4

Бен так и не забрал свою машину, предпочитая выбираться в соседний городок на минивэне. Но как-то утром он увидел «Бугатти Широн», припаркованный перед домом. Записка Хакса гласила: «Удачного дня».

Бен дважды пополнил свои запасы — близились холода. Мысленно, а то и вслух благодаря отца и его приятеля Чуи, в свое время научивших его обращаться с сантехникой и электрикой, перепроверил трубы и провода.

На то, чтобы вкопать в землю столбы и укрепить их цементом, Бен потратил бы много времени и сил, если бы Хакс не пришел на помощь. Вдвоем они управились за день, затем Бен помог Хаксу. Работали они почти молча, изредка обмениваясь короткими фразами. После того как цемент затвердел, Бен и Хакс натянули между столбами сетку-рабицу и поставили ворота. Теперь ограда опоясывала дома, защищая их и со стороны реки тоже. 

Ранее Хакс хотел пробить дно лодки, но потом отказался от этой идеи.

— Спасибо, — сказал Бен, протягивая руку, когда они закончили работу возле его дома. Хакс хлопнул его по ладони и ушел к себе.

Бен привез из строительного гипермаркета ветрогенератор и подключил к сетке ток. Задумался, не развесить ли таблички с предупреждением, но ограничился тем, что сообщил Хаксу об опасности.

В доме был паровой котел, работающий на газу, ныне бесполезный. Бен замахнулся на установку солнечных батарей, но в округе ничего такого не нашел. Поразмыслив, Бен решил отказаться на зиму от использования второго этажа, чтобы отапливать только первый. Он слил воду из системы отопления и поставил электронагреватели в нескольких помещениях. Электричество подавалось от дизельного генератора — Бену не пришлось заморачиваться с подключением, это сделали предыдущие хозяева.

Как-то Хакс бросил вскользь: «Нужно вооружаться». Бен умел стрелять из «Глока», пользоваться ножом, но Хакс раскритиковал его умения. Он уехал куда-то почти на неделю и вернулся на военном грузовике.

— Ничего себе, — выдохнул Бен, открывая ворота. — У тебя там что, атомная бомба?

— Да нет, не попалась, — небрежно ответил Хакс, выпрыгивая из кабины. — Зато привез много интересных игрушек.

Под его руководством Бен поднял на чердак своего дома «Барретт» и ящик с патронами, затем, опять-таки под присмотром Хакса и с его помощью, переоборудовал крышу. Для винтовки и биноклей они сделали продольные прорези, которые закрывались деревянной заглушкой.

— Как бы не испортилась от влаги, — протянул Хакс, — надо бы сменить дерево на что-то другое. Ладно, на досуге подумаю.

Они с Беном полчаса стреляли по очереди из винтовки — предварительно Хакс установил мишени на полпути к домам, перед своими воротами и в своем дворе.

Кроме винтовки Хакс привез гранатометы, автоматы, гранаты, бронежилеты и каски.

— А тут что? — Бен ткнул пальцем в ящики в глубине грузовика.

— Мины.

— И зачем они?

— Пусть будут, мешают, что ли, — беззлобно огрызнулся Хакс. — Каждый день тренировка в стрельбе, ровно в два часа, и не трать много патронов. Из гранатомета вместе будем учиться стрелять.

— Ты к войне готовишься? — развеселился Бен. Хакс нахмурился:

— Кто предупрежден, тот вооружен. А мы вооружены, что называется, до зубов.

Потом Бен помог ему с разгрузкой и переносом оружия. Для себя Хакс привез «Штайер Манлихер».

— А из твоей цацки стрелять будем? — азартно спросил Бен.

— Разумеется! — не менее азартно ответил Хакс. — Только после того, как ремонт на крыше сделаем. Но это завтра, на сегодня хватит молотков и гвоздей.

***

Закончив с оградой и оружием, вдоволь постреляв из гранатомета и винтовок, Бен и Хакс почти перестали видеться. Хакс раз день выходил на связь по рации, сухо справлялся о делах, так же сухо отвечал: «У меня все в порядке». Бену неоднократно хотелось ответить: «Да прекрати же ты, придурок, нам надо держаться вместе», — но слова застревали в горле. Вместо этого он как-то поинтересовался, почему Хакс перестал работать могильщиком.

— Всех не похоронишь, — коротко ответил Хакс. — Мне надоело.

В заботах дни проходили один за другим. Бен то возился по хозяйству, то занимался тренировками, то пропадал на импровизированном стрельбище.

Невольно, а может, и нет, он следовал примеру Хакса — тщательно убирался в доме, следил за своей внешностью и чистотой одежды. По совету Хакса начал выращивать зелень в ящиках: «Иначе до цинги доиграемся».

Через месяц Бен не выдержал.

— Добрый вечер, — по традиции сказал Хакс. — Как твои дела?

— Приезжай, — выпалил Бен. — Ты же знаешь, у меня ограда под напряжением, ветрогенератор, полно топлива, машины на ходу, припасов на всю зиму. Можно устроиться на одной кровати, чтобы было теплее, я буду совсем не против. Хотя есть где спать.

— А я против, — упрямо ответил Хакс. — Зачем ты все портишь? Разве мы недостаточно общаемся? Мы помогли друг другу, и хватит. Можешь махать мне рукой, когда торчишь на чердаке и подглядываешь за мной.

Бен проигнорировал последние слова и запальчиво продолжил:

— Если тебя мучили два урода, то это не должно проецироваться на всю твою жизнь!

— Да что ты понимаешь? — окрысился Хакс. — Как ты можешь это понимать? Ты вырос в семье, где тебя любили. Ты был нужен не для чего-то, а просто так, потому что ты был, вот и все. Поэтому заткнись и сиди за своим забором. Бен, отвали по-хорошему. Разве ты не понял, что я не нуждаюсь в близких отношениях?

Он отключил связь.

— У него точно паршивое отопление, — произнес Бен. — Уверен в этом.

***

Несколько раз к дому пытались подобраться одичавшие собаки, но удары током их отпугнули. Бен сделал еще три рейда в гипермаркеты, наполняя кладовку продуктами. Он не забыл о теплых вещах, добавил в подсобку канистры с топливом. 

Кроме возни по хозяйству, Бен продолжал тренироваться, выезжая на дорогу и бегая там. По вечерам смотрел фильмы — дисков он набрал заблаговременно. Или играл на приставке.

Мысли о призраках и темноте больше его не посещали.

Прошла осень. Хакс изредка сообщал, что у него все в порядке, но не давал Бену и слова вставить. Бен поднимался на чердак и наблюдал оттуда за окрестностями и домом Хакса.

Как-то он заметил блеск окуляров бинокля: Хакс следил за ним. 

***

Наступила зима. Бен каждый день выходил во двор, чтобы налегке заниматься гимнастикой и пробежками. На стрельбище он решил пока не тренироваться.

Почему-то Бен убедил себя, что у Хакса в доме не все в порядке, и ждал, когда же тот явится.

— К твоему сведению, водопровод, электричество и отопление в норме, — сообщил Хакс, к досаде Бена. — А у тебя как дела?

— То же самое, — ответил Бен. — Все в порядке.

— Вот и хорошо. До связи.

В середине декабря повалил густой снег, он шел всю ночь, и к утру Бен с трудом открыл входную дверь. Ему пришлось много времени потратить на уборку сугробов, чтобы расчистить веранду, дорожки к воротам и к подсобке.

Ближе к вечеру его ожидала неприятность: погас свет. Бен кинулся к генератору. Тот не работал и, невзирая на все усилия Бена, так не включился.

Бен оделся потеплее, сложил в рюкзак вещи на три дня, немного продуктов и отправился к Хаксу на минивэне. «Бугатти Широн» стоял во втором гараже.

Ворота были заперты. Бен пожалел, что не предупредил Хакса о своем приезде и вдобавок забыл рацию дома. Он кричал до хрипоты, пока Хакс его не услышал и не подошел к воротам.

— Что случилось? — Он был в шинели. Снег, летящий с ветром, путался в его волосах, таял на ресницах. Бену захотелось убрать капельки воды, стекающие по его лицу. — Зачем приехал?

— У меня генератор сломался. Можно у тебя переночевать?

— Вот еще глупости. Инструменты есть? — Хакс вышел за ворота и снова их запер. — Поехали.

— Ты умеешь чинить генераторы, — утвердительно произнес Бен.

— Само собой, — фыркнул Хакс. — Даже если ты и самый крутой мастер во всей округе.

Он действительно отремонтировал генератор, управившись меньше чем за час. Бен отвез его домой, но, прежде чем Хакс открыл дверь, попытался его обнять.

— Вот как? — устало удивился Хакс. — Хоть бы на свидание сначала пригласил.

— На свидание? Ты же… К тебе страшно подступиться! Ты меня дрессировал! Помыкал мною! — возмутился Бен.

— Ну ладно тебе, ладно, — примирительно ответил Хакс. — Успокойся. Господи, инфантильный, большой ребенок. Ты даже не узнал, играю я за твою команду или предпочитаю другую.

— Хорошо, спрашиваю. Ты — гей?

— Я би, если это имеет значение. — Хакс открыл дверь. — Но сейчас вообще ничего не имеет значения. До встречи.

— Спасибо! — крикнул ему вдогонку Бен.

Домой он возвратился несолоно хлебавши. Но мысль о свидании прочно засела у него в голове.


	5. Chapter 5

В тот вечер Бен поднялся на чердак, чтобы осмотреться перед сном. Он не верил, что кому-то захочется ехать в такую глушь, когда в свободном доступе были любые здания и почти любые товары в стране. Но тревога Хакса, который как раз ждал непрошеных гостей, все-таки передалась Бену.

В соседнем доме тускло мерцали огни — Хакс не увлекался освещением, экономя дизель и аккумуляторы. От этого зрелища Бену стало тоскливо. Он представил, как сидит в гостиной Хакса. Да сейчас Бен встретил бы дядю Люка и всех тех зануд из лагеря с распростертыми объятиями. И маму, и отца, с его громким голосом и замашками контрабандиста. И лохматого Чуи, который почти не разговаривал, ограничиваясь гортанными звуками, — их понимал только отец Бена.

Темнота была плотной, снеговые тучи не пропускали свет звезд или луны. Фонари на дорогах давно не горели. Но Бен уловил свет фар. Кто-то приближался.

Бен отпрянул от трубы, чувствуя, как заколотилось сердце. Хотя… это мог быть Хакс. Но нет, он всегда выключал свет, если уезжал надолго. И они всегда сообщали друг другу об отъезде. Бен продолжил следить за машиной, вместо того чтобы позвонить Хаксу.

Она остановилась на развилке. Фары погасли, и вскоре вспыхнули лучи фонариков. Бен насчитал пять человек. Возможно, один остался в машине.

— Черт, черт, черт! — Бен наконец позвонил Хаксу: — Хакс! Арми! Ты меня слышишь? Выйди на связь, ты, упрямый идиот!

— Придержи язык, Бен Органа-Соло, — раздался ответ. — Мне некогда, знаешь ли. Кто-то пожаловал без приглашения. И я более чем уверен, что они не принесли рождественскую индейку.

— Я сейчас приеду!

— На твоем месте я бы воспользовался винтовкой. Но если все же явишься лично, то придерживайся основной дороги. Не советую сворачивать в рощу или шляться по полю. И за домом тоже не броди.

— Почему? Ты… натыкал мины?

— Не натыкал, а расположил в определенном…

Глухой взрыв дал Бену понять, что гости нашли мины. Значит, минус один, а то и два.

— Включай прожектор! — крикнул Бен. Хакс пробормотал что-то невнятное. Спустя несколько минут на крыше зажегся прожектор, ярко осветив школьный автобус на развилке и фигуры, застывшие между деревьев. Семь человек, если не обманывали тени.

Бен вытащил заглушку, устроился за винтовкой. В прицел было отлично видно приезжих. На лицах — темные полосы, что явно было лишним, как и камуфляж, более подходящий для лета, чем для зимы.

До этого Бену не приходилось стрелять по живым мишеням. Он попробовал себя накрутить: «Убьют Хакса, а потом доберутся до меня. У них оружие, они точно не за колой приехали».

Бен поглубже вдохнул, задержал дыхание, взял на мушку одного из чужаков и выстрелил. Он увидел, как по лицу человека потекла кровь, как тот откинулся назад и упал. Его приятели засуетились — судя по беготне, они не ожидали отпора. Но у них хватило ума отойти от опушки рощи, больше никто не наступил на мину.

Бен продолжил стрелять — он никогда не жаловался на отсутствие меткости. В летнем лагере с ним боялись связываться, чтобы не получить камнем или палкой в лоб или в спину. Дядя строго-настрого запретил Бену швырять в детей что-либо, неспроста опасаясь, что он кого-нибудь покалечит.

Водитель завел мотор, автобус дал задний ход. Неожиданно его подбросило вверх, Бен услышал взрыв, из автобуса повалил дым.

Глянув в прицел на дом Хакса, Бен увидел самого Хакса, стоящего посреди двора с гранатометом на плече. Ранее он вырубил часть деревьев, чтобы можно было без проблем стрелять в сторону дороги. Автобус стоял будто специально в зоне обстрела.

Бен проверил, нет ли выживших, а потом связался по рации с Хаксом:

— Со стороны реки чисто. Я еду к автобусу, не выключай прожектор.

— Ты представляешь, сколько энергии он сожрет? — возмутился Хакс, но подчинился.

Они встретились у пылающего автобуса.

— Помогай! — Хакс достал из машины огнетушители, вручил один Бену. — Светится, как рождественская елка. Я протупил, не убрал водителя в первую очередь, он мог смыться. И точно сообщил о нас своим приятелям. Не тем, кто здесь. Я уверен, их много.

Вдвоем они погасили огонь. Бен упрекнул Хакса:

— Ты не сказал о минном поле. И как теперь трупы собрать?

— Не нервничай, я знаю, где мины. Вон туда не наступай, бросай трупы в воронку, а вот лопата.

— Черт, мы точно подорвемся, — Бен жутко психовал, по спине и лицу тек пот.

— Я сказал, что нет. Следуй за мной. Мины закопаны по периметру рощи. Бери тело, понесли.

Бен почти не запомнил, как стаскивал вместе с Хаксом тела к воронке, бросал их туда, а потом орудовал лопатой. Но в конце Хаксу пришлось вести его за руку.

— Меня сейчас вырвет, — признался Бен.

— Интересно почему? — скривил губы Хакс. — С дороги не сходи.

Бен часто дышал, стараясь побороть тошноту.

— А куда девать автобус?

— Отбуксирую подальше, но завтра, — Хакс протер лицо, только еще больше размазав копоть.

— В ушах звуки выстрелов.

— Наушники, — напомнил Хакс со страдальческим видом. — Учишь тебя учишь, а ты все равно балбес. Не смотри на меня так, это правда.

Одежда под курткой промокла от пота, у Бена зуб на зуб не попадал от холода. Он боялся сойти с дороги, более того, теперь вообще боялся сдвинуться с места.

— Давай ко мне, — предложил Хакс. — А то еще заболеешь. Сначала приведем себя в порядок, потом поедим.

***

Во дворе Бен поставил машину рядом с грузовиком. Хакс запер ворота, потом сбегал на чердак, выключил прожектор.

— Прими душ, — сказал он. — Одежда в шкафчике.

Вода в душе была чуть теплой. Бен как можно быстрее вымылся, в шкафчике нашлись вещи как раз его размера.

Хакс задвинул шторы, включил маленький ночник. В мерцающем свете он выглядел старше своих лет.

— Угощайся, — Хакс указал на стол. — Я уже поел.

Бен проглотил еду, почти не чувствуя вкуса от усталости.

— Итак, нас обнаружили, — Хакс ходил по столовой взад-вперед, заложив руки за спину. — Почему выбрали меня первым, неизвестно.

— Или они просто шастали по округе, — Бен протер глаза. — Я свалюсь прямо тут и буду спать вечность.

— Необходимо организовать дежурство. — Хакс приблизился к Бену. — Ложись спать в гостиной, оружие держи под рукой. Я разбужу тебя через два часа.

— Два часа? — вяло возмутился Бен. — Хорошо, хорошо, уже иду.

Он бухнулся на диван и сразу отключился. Когда Хакс потормошил его в назначенное время, Бену показалось, что он спал пару минут.

— Ступай на чердак и не вздумай уснуть, — тихо, но твердо произнес Хакс. — Там стоит нагреватель, работает от аккумулятора, но ты все равно надень куртку, вот плед. Если уснешь, я тебя пристрелю. Термос с кофе не забудь.

Бен глянул на его лицо с темными пятнами под глазами и раздумал возражать. Он поднялся на чердак и уселся перед монитором, на который подавались изображения с камер наблюдения, — Хакс разместил их вокруг дома. Убедившись, что ничего не происходит, Бен взялся за бинокль.

Тусклый рассвет осветил черный остов автобуса, след от воронки, где лежали трупы людей, застреленных Беном.

«Я убийца. Да причем массовый».

На Бена нахлынули запоздалые угрызения совести. В памяти всплыло лицо первого убитого им человека, а воображение дорисовало подробности. Пятидесятимиллиметровая пуля снесла часть головы, по лицу потекла кровь. Бен моргнул.

«Или он, или мы. Они бы убили нас, это точно. Я все правильно сделал».


	6. Chapter 6

Три часа, отведенные на дежурство, пролетели незаметно.

— Ты не спишь, — довольным тоном сказал Хакс, появляясь на чердаке. — Кого-то заметил?

— Нет. Даже зверей не видно. — Бен потянулся. — Пойду спать.

— Ложись здесь, — Хакс ногой пододвинул к нему спальный мешок.

— Война? — Бен допил кофе и забрался в мешок.

— У меня вся жизнь как театр военных действий. — Хакс взял бинокль. — Если бы они загнали меня сюда, я бы взорвал дом. Взрывчатка установлена в восьми точках на первом этаже. От дома ничего бы не осталось.

Бен поежился. Раньше он бы не решился спать в таком месте, но, странное дело, мысль о том, что живыми они не сдадутся, обрадовала. Он закрыл глаза и провалился в сон.

— Эй, проснись, — Хакс гладил Бена по голове. — Твоя очередь. Я пойду приготовлю завтрак.

— В туалет сгоняю.

— Забыл? Тут есть биотуалет.

— Ладно. А зубы почистить? Умыться?

Хакс протянул ему пачку влажных салфеток и бутылку с голубоватой жидкостью.

— Это дезинфицирующий раствор, прополощи рот.

— Слушай, мы не в осаде. Хватит играть в ниндзей, — не выдержал Бен. — Ты как гребаная машина для убийств.

— А ты не такой? — осклабился Хакс. — Скажи еще, что тебя совесть заела.

— Я думал об убитых, — признался Бен. — Но это выглядело как…

— Как игра, вот и все. — Хакс потер переносицу. — Не парься. И нет, я никогда никого не убивал до этого, только планировал.

Бен спустился с чердака.

«Надо бы наведаться к себе».

— Хакс! — крикнул он. — Я смотаюсь домой. Проверю, что там творится.

— Я сам туда съезжу! — послышался голос Хакса.

Бен посетил ванную, потом опять поднялся на чердак. Он следил за машиной Хакса и искренне надеялся, что тот не попадет в засаду. Но, вроде, между деревьями не было видно ни людей, ни машин.

Бен видел, как Хакс с лопатой ходит по его двору, но при этом сам не забывал наблюдать за окрестностями.

— Я закончил, во дворе пять мин, поэтому в одиночку тебе лучше сюда не соваться, — сообщил Хакс по рации. — Что на горизонте?

— Ничего. Блин… С востока едут два автобуса. Они что, ограбили школьную стоянку?

— Так, не будем тратить время на возвращение тебя сюда, а меня к себе, — в голосе Хакса зазвенел металл. — Надеюсь, ты содержал оружие в порядке.

— Вообще-то да.

— Гранатомет остался в прихожей, гранаты к нему лежат в ящике. Но попробуем снять гостей на расстоянии винтовками. И видишь пульт управления? Если не будет выхода, взорви дом.

— Не уверен, что смогу это сделать, — не без содрогания ответил Бен.

— Надеюсь, ты поссал, — хохотнул Хакс.

— Иди на хрен.

Связь прервалась. Бен вытащил заглушку и в прицел начал рассматривать гостей.

В автобусах сидело около тридцати человек. Мужчины, женщины и… дети? Бен схватил рацию:

— Хакс, там дети.

— Похуй.

— Что? Ты предлагаешь убить детей?

— Если ты забыл, то их друзья приехали посреди ночи и не постучали в ворота. Они стали подкрадываться. Сначала застрели водителя, потом убивай всех, кто попадет в поле зрения. Я беру на себя второй автобус.

— Хакс, я не буду стрелять в детей.

— Блядь, Бен, ты совсем тупой? — окрысился Хакс. — Или они. Или мы. Они убьют нас. Я уверен, что они жаждут нашей крови. Мы угробили их друзей.

— Хакс, я не убийца.

— Нет, Бен, ты долбаная машина для убийства. Так что заткнись и стреляй. Но если ты зассышь, то я не буду в претензии. Я уже смирился, что ты сраный маменькин сыночек.

— Хакс, если мир был к тебе жесток…

— Закрой свой гребаный рот! — закричал Хакс. — Или они! Или мы! Я не собираюсь делиться с ними ничем, ни куском хлеба, ни глотком воды! Вокруг полно городов и ферм! Какого хуя они сюда приперлись? Что им тут надо? Стреляй, Бен, твою мать, или я, когда все это закончится, разнесу на куски твою гребаную голову! И не забудь, пожалуйста, наушники.

Бен выронил рацию.

Ему казалось, что он слышит ход времени. Наушники висели на стене, Бен надел их и вернулся к винтовке, не забыв о запасных магазинах.

Автобусы приближались и вскоре поравнялись со сгоревшим остовом. Бен, как ночью, сделал глубокий вдох и задержал дыхание.

Первый выстрел убил водителя автобуса, едущего впереди. Автобус пошел юзом, съехал с дороги. Кто-то бросился к водителю, схватился за руль, выравнивая машину. Бен, не чувствуя собственного тела, продолжил стрелять. Мерно, оставшиеся четыре раза. Вытащить пустой магазин, вставить полный, пять выстрелов. И по новой.

Хакс тоже стрелял, Бен понял это по тому, как остановился второй автобус. Люди, выскакивающие из него, падали, не успевая спрятаться. Впрочем, у них и не было укрытия — до рощи они бы не добежали. А если бы и добежали, там их ожидали мины.

У Бена заболели глаза, оказалось, что он перестал моргать. И дышать, кажется, тоже.

Вскоре с приезжими было покончено. Бен убедился, что никого не осталось в живых, и поднял рацию. У него тряслись руки от перенапряжения, ноги подгибались, а животе внутренности скрутились узлом.

— Арми, ты как?

— Не называй меня Арми, — прошипел Хакс. — Я в норме. Ты не обосрался?

— Кажется, нет. — Бен понимал, что это издевка, но сейчас ни в чем не был уверен. — Как думаешь, они успели позвали на помощь?

— Мне нужен кофе, как минимум ведро, — Хакс вздохнул. — Мины пока оставлю. Генератор проверю. Скоро вернусь.

Бен не спускался с чердака, пока к воротам не подъехал Хакс, и только тогда с большим трудом слез по лестнице. Его все еще трясло, перед глазами мелькали фигуры, беспорядочно бегающие, падающие от выстрелов. И Бен совершенно не помнил, кто именно — он или Хакс — убил детей.

Хакс выглядел паршиво.

Бледный, с особенно впалыми щеками, с чернотой под глазами. Губы были искусаны,

кое-где запеклась кровь. Он окинул взглядом Бена и устало спросил:

— Ты кофе приготовил? Я так и знал, что нет.

Бен обнял его, преодолевая сопротивление. Хакс толкнул его в грудь и затих.

— Я блядски устал, — сказал он. — Вот просто блядски, другого слова не подберешь. Со стороны реки никого нет.

— Сейчас сварю кофе.

— Сначала закопаем трупы, пока не набежало зверье. — Хакс все-таки оттолкнул Бена. — К тому же, если они вмерзнут в землю, придется ждать оттепели.

— Лопатами будем копать или возьмем экскаватор? У тебя весь двор уставлен техникой. Из окон первого этажа не видно, что творится за оградой.

— А на что тогда камеры наблюдения? Никаких лопат, не вижу смысла в ручном труде.

Бен стаскивал тела, пока Хакс рыл яму. Он старался не смотреть на лица, отворачивался, накрывал головы одеждой..

— Вроде сойдет, собаки не раскопают. — Хакс отогнал экскаватор в сторону и подошел к автобусам. — Здесь рации! Возьму с собой, может, узнаем что-то интересное.

Бен вдруг понял, что перестал дрожать. К последним двум мертвецам он прикоснулся без отвращения, как к куче тряпья. Хакс позвал его.

— Смотри! — он расстегнул сумки. — Круто, оружие. Ты обыскивал трупы? А надо было.

Бен безучастно наблюдал за тем, как Хакс роется в карманах, засовывает руку под куртки.

— Они даже детям положили пистолеты в карманы. Так что забудь об угрызениях совести. Эти люди ехали к нам, чтобы убивать. 

— Ты радуешься этому?

Хакс заметно смутился и ответил:

— Давай я помогу переносить тела, а то ты до вечера провозишься.

***

Они обедали в полной тишине. Хакс посматривал на рации и в конце концов не выдержал:

— Придется жить на осадном положении.

— Мне это не нравится, — монотонно ответил Бен.

— Будто я в восторге. Но не забывай, за этими людьми могут приехать другие. Рации пока молчат, но это до поры до времени. Эй, ну что за унылый вид? Мы справились. Если тебя это утешит, то детей пристрелил я.

— Ты этим гордишься? — Бен вскинул голову. Хакс смотрел на него без издевки, серьезно.

— Нет, — ответил он после короткой паузы. — Если рации будут молчать, то, значит, больше к нам никто не приедет. Но все же установим камеры наблюдения на столбах, взорвем дороги, — Хакс чертил пальцем на столе воображаемый план. — На карте отметим мины и растяжки. Ты пока поживи у меня, заодно проследим за ситуацией. Нельзя разделяться хотя бы на неделю.

— Ты радуешься войне, — у Бена окончательно испортилось настроение. 

Еще пару дней назад он был бы счастлив жить рядом с Хаксом. Но только не сейчас.

— Нет! — резко ответил Хакс. — Не радуюсь. Я хочу выжить. И прекрасно справлялся с этой задачей почти пять месяцев, пока не явились эти! — Он ткнул пальцем в сторону окна. — Да, я ненавижу людей, а за что мне их любить? Всем было безразлично, что со мной вытворяют отец и его друг. Из-за должности отца в военной академии ко мне отвратительно относились однокурсники. Я вечное разочаровывал отца, как бы ни старался. Я из кожи вон лез, чтобы доказать: Армитаж Хакс — не протеже папочки. Что я могу всего добиться сам. Но в результате — пшик. Грандиозный пшик, понимаешь? — Он завелся не на шутку. — И вот вселенская смерть принесла мне освобождение. Я совсем не скучаю по миру, нет, я даже рад, что они все сдохли. Я буду убивать любого, кто попытается помешать мне жить.

— Меня ты тоже убьешь?

— А при чем тут ты? — удивился Хакс, разглаживая волосы. — Ты вроде не тоскуешь по человечеству.

— Не знаю. Я сбит с толку. — Бен отнес тарелки на кухню. — Кофе?

— Да, пожалуйста. — Хакс откинулся на спинку стула, глядя на противоположную стену. — Спасибо.

— Рации молчат. — Бен поставил на стол чашки с кофе. — Значит, никого нет.

— Иди спать. Я разбужу тебя через три часа.

— Целых три часа? — притворно восхитился Бен. — Невиданная щедрость с твоей стороны.

— Не язви, — Хакс сделал маленький глоток. — Ты на моей территории, не забывай.


	7. Chapter 7

Рации безмолвствовали весь день и на следующее утро. Бен проверил, а не сломались ли они. Нет, рации были исправны. Через сутки Хакс рискнул выйти на связь, но никто не отозвался. Однако он не собирался отказываться от своих планов.

— Ни хрена себе, — Бен присвистнул, увидев в одной из комнат коробки с камерами наблюдения. — Ты точно готов к осаде.

— Пока ты там дрочил, я делом занимался, — довольно ответил Хакс. — Тебя прекрасно было видно в окнах, шторы не для тебя. Перед зеркалом дрочил? Чтобы член больше казался?

— Он и так большой, — буркнул Бен. — Вуайерист.

— Будто ты не такой. Бери коробки и тащи в прихожую.

— А ты?

— Надо взять мины. Карту я уже расчертил.

— Если не секрет, где ты научился ставить мины? В академии?

— Вот здесь и научился, — Хакс помахал рукой в направлении своего дома. — По руководству.

— Хм-м, существует руководство по установке мин?

— Само собой.

— Ты мог взлететь на воздух.

— Но не взлетел.

— Мне кажется, зря ты задумал и камеры, и мины, — сказал Бен. — А если животное подорвется?

— А для чего тогда камеры? — Хакс выглядел все хуже и хуже. — Черт, Бен, заглохни. Ты невыносим.

— Скоро ты свалишься от усталости. Угомонись.

— Нет, — Хакс поднес к лицу Бена указательный палец. — Никогда.

— Давай хотя бы полчаса посидим спокойно.

Хакс некоторое время колебался, но в итоге согласился.

— Предлагаю до весны не использовать твой дом. — Хакс пил кофе, устроившись на веранде. — Все продукты, которые могут промерзнуть, перевезем сюда. Если кто-то сунется в твой дом, во дворе будет ждать сюрприз, а мы тем временем подготовимся к обороне.

— Я устал от войны.

— А я — нет, — Хакс зло сверкнул глазами. — Если ты еще не понял, с нами не будут вести вежливые беседы. Протяни людям руку, они тебе ее по плечо откусят. Ты бы пустил в свой дом тех приезжих? Знай, что сначала они бы заняли первый этаж. Потом бы потребовали комнаты на втором. Затем ты бы обнаружил, что в твоем распоряжении — скромный уголок. Они бы начали плодиться, как кролики. Заняли бы мой дом. И, повторяю, какого черта им не покатил любой город в этой стране? Выбирай любое жилье, хоть пентхаус, хоть Белый дом. Но нет, они явились именно сюда. Почему?

— Я не знаю. — Бен забрал у него опустевшую чашку. — Слушай, Арми…

— Не называй меня так!

— Ты мне очень нравишься. Это странно, потому что ты точно не тот человек, с которым можно жить без страха получить нож в спину. У тебя ведь есть нож в рукаве, не так ли?

— Ну есть, и что?

— Я хочу трахаться с тобой.

— Сенаторский сынок, — покачал головой Хакс, — и такие выражения. Не жди от меня ответных чувств. Мы просто будем удовлетворять наши физиологические потребности. Не более того.

— Тьфу, — сплюнул Бен, — ну и канцеляризм. Ты умеешь говорить как нормальный человек?

— То есть скатиться до твоего уровня?

Бен приподнял его, держа за куртку, и начал целовать. Хакс отвечал без особой охоты, а затем и вовсе разозлился. Получив оглушительный удар в подбородок, Бен тоже психанул.

— Да ты что творишь? — Он замахнулся для ответного удара, но остановился в последний момент.

Кожа Хакса была полупрозрачной, туго натянутой на костях. Вместо того чтобы ударить, Бен провел пальцами по скулам, очертил линию челюсти. Хакс дернулся.

— Ты почти не спишь, — сказал Бен. — Плохо ешь, постоянно на взводе. Ты на грани нервного срыва. Давай ты как следует выспишься, а я подежурю. Клянусь, что не буду дрочить на тебя. Потом закопаем эти гребаные мины и камеры развесим.

Губы Хакса дрогнули, глаза увлажнились. Но он упрямо ответил:

— Не могу тебе довериться.

— А ты попробуй. Или сойдешь с ума. Тогда я привяжу тебя в подвале, буду носить еду.

Хакс молча встал и скрылся в доме. Когда Бен спустя дестять минуть заглянул в его спальню, то увидел Хакса крепко спящим.

Он поднялся на чердак, рации взял с собой.

***

— Привет. — Теплые пальцы Хакса скользнули по шее Бена. — Обещал не спать.

— А? — Бен встрепенулся. — Который час?

— Половина десятого утра. Ты когда уснул?

— Да не знаю, — Бен пожал плечами. — Кажется, на рассвете.

— Идем завтракать.

Выспавшийся Хакс был совсем другим, чем накануне. Более дружелюбным, если это слово можно было к нему применить.

— Наверное, ты прав. — Он с аппетитом ел. — К нам никто не приедет. В радиоэфире тишина.

— Значит, конец войне? — обрадовался Бен.

— Нет, — Хакс тяжело вздохнул. — Перерыв. Но мины все равно установлю. — Он задумался. — Я должен кое-что тебе показать.

***

— Обыкновенный гараж, у меня тоже есть гараж. «Ниссан Патрол», я чему должен удивляться?

— Почему бы нет? Это не твоя красотулечка-крохотулечка, — насмешливо ответил Хакс. — Кстати, ее придется оставить. Не думаю, что ты позаботился о зимней резине.

— Нет, — расстроился Бен и от этого разозлился: — Я не предполагал, что на нас нападут!

— Не предполагал, но не протестовал, когда я привез оружие, — заметил Хакс. — И не был против, когда мы тренировались в стрельбе.

— Столько припасов оставим, — мрачно продолжил Бен. Хакс похлопал по стеклу багажника:

— На первое время хватит. Там самое необходимое. Об оружии я не забыл.

Бену стало тоскливо, и он захотел обнять Хакса, едва не получив в нос кулаком. Разъяренный Хакс был похож на рассерженного кота.

— Кажется, ты вконец охренел, — процедил он сквозь зубы. — Между прочим, я пытаюсь спасти и тебя тоже. Если ты не понял. Думай не головкой, а головой.

— Я думаю головой. Хакс, у нас небольшая разница в возрасте, а ты ведешь себя как старый военный пень.

— Блядь, — с чувством произнес Хакс, — я хочу выжить. Включай мозги, это тебе не лагерь теоретиков-выживальщиков. Тут реальная опасность. Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что после того, что мы сделали, нас просто так не застрелят. Теперь отработаем маршрут отступления.

Он прошел в гостиную.

— На окнах первого этажа решетки. Все выходы с решетками, — отрывисто говорил Хакс. Бен хотел сказать, что и так об этом знает, но, посмотрев в маниакально горящие глаза Хакса, промолчал. — Снаружи ворота гаража выглядят настоящими, но это бутафория. «Ниссан» выедет без проблем.

Хакс принес две раскладушки.

— Спим в одежде и обуви, чтобы ни секунды промедления. Искренне надеюсь, что противник не примется разрушать дом, а сначала попробует вскрыть дверь. Уверен, противнику нужно здание, пригодное для жилья. Иначе они не привезли бы с собой детей. Раскладушки поставим здесь, — он указал на проход между кухней и лестницей. — После оценки ситуации, особенно если противник проникнет в дом, сразу проходим в гараж. Молча, без болтовни. Понял? — Хакс пристально взглянул на Бена. Тот кивнул. — От каждой, повторяю, каждой секунды зависит наша жизнь. Садимся в «Ниссан», я завожу мотор, ты молчишь и ничего не делаешь. Понял?

— Я не тупой, — обиделся Бен.

— Надеюсь. Затем выезжаем из гаража.

— А если они поставят свой транспорт перед воротами? Ты заминировал рощу, ограда прочная. Будешь ехать напролом? Или выстрелишь из гранатомета, снесешь часть гаража и машину приезжих?

— Со стороны гаража есть дополнительная дорога, ею давно не пользовались. Я расчистил ее, как смог. В месте проезда сделал ворота, с виду не отличимые от остальной ограды.

— Слабое место в ограде? — предположил Бен. Хакс посмотрел на него, как на недоразвитого.

— Повторяю для особо одаренных. Ворота, с виду не отличимые от остальной ограды. «Ниссан» без труда их снесет и поедет дальше. Я укрепил бампер.

— У меня голова кругом идет от твоих планов.

— Некогда расслабляться! — рявкнул Хакс, заставив Бена вздрогнуть.

— Ты совсем свихнулся, — сказал Бен. — Окончательно и бесповоротно.

— Я проверил все частоты, везде тишина, но это ничего не значит.

— Параноик. Все, мне надоело. — Бен направился к выходу. — Поеду домой и ты со мной, уберешь мины. Кстати, я весной свалю отсюда. Осточертела война. И у меня чисто риторический вопрос. Почему ты захотел дом? Почему не какой-нибудь остров? Или здоровенная яхта. Могли бы дрейфовать вдоль побережья. Да, блин, на острове и то было бы не так опасно, как здесь. Ты спрашиваешь, зачем эти люди сюда приехали, а не выбрали пентхаусы? Да ты такой же, как они! А еще паранойя Армитажа Хакса, его вечная война с миром нигде не даст спокойно жить. Алло, Хакс, из Вьетнама позвонили — война закончилась.

— Придурок! — крикнул ему вслед Хакс. — Когда тебя будут за яйца подвешивать, не зови меня на помощь!

Бен махнул рукой. Он натянул куртку, шапку, надел ботинки и вышел во двор.


	8. Chapter 8

— У тебя во дворе мины, — напомнил Хакс, догоняя Бена. Он накинул шинель, но не взял шапку и перчатки. На холоде у него быстро покраснела кожа на лице, к ушам прилила кровь. Бен остановился, снял с себя шарф и обмотал им шею Хакса.

— Хватит, — сказал он примирительно. — Поехали, уберешь мины. Никто к нам больше не явится.

Хакс с каким-то отчаянием схватил Бена за плечи и притянул к себе. Поцелуй получился неловким, они стукнулись зубами, Бен слегка прикусил Хаксу язык. Они отстранились друг от друга, глядя зло и настороженно. Затем Бен крепко обнял Хакса, целуя уже не так напористо.

— Идем в дом, — задыхаясь, предложил Хакс, — пока я не передумал.

Они ввалились в прихожую, снова целуясь, не разрывая объятий. Бен ногой захлопнул дверь и покосился на рации. Хакс потащил его за собой, снимая на ходу шинель. Бен едва не запутался в шарфе, который Хакс бросил на пол.

В гостевой комнате было холодно. Хакс сдернул с кровати покрывало, во все стороны полетела пыль. Бен чихнул и засмеялся.

— Да, я тут не убирал, — сказал Хакс. Он раздевался так же быстро, как и одевался. В то время как Бен не спешил снимать одежду — воздух был почти ледяным. Хакс нетерпеливо дернул его за рукав рубашки. 

— Ты заболеешь, — Бен накинул на Хакса одеяло. — Ложись.

Он наконец стянул с себя одежду и забрался под одеяло.

— Надо было принести обогреватель, — Хакс прижался к Бену. Он успел замерзнуть, его слегка трясло.

Они опять начали целоваться, постепенно согреваясь и возбуждаясь. Бен взял оба члена и принялся дрочить. Хакс стонал ему в рот, двигаясь в такт. Они кончили почти одновременно. Некоторое время лежали, восстанавливая дыхание.

— Пора вставать, — с сожалением сказал Хакс. — Ты не запер дверь.

— Да к черту, — ответил Бен. — У тебя, кажется, была футболка моего размера? Отлично.

Он высунул руку из-под одеяла, подобрав с пола свою футболку, вытер себя и Хакса и положил ее на простыню, куда впиталась сперма.

— Предлагаешь валяться и ничего не делать? — удивился Хакс.

— Предлагаю успокоиться и расслабиться. — Бен кое-как набросил покрывало на одеяло. — Так будет лучше. Ты умеешь ничего не делать?

— Даже не знаю. — Хакс поцеловал Бена в щеку. — И как мы докатились до такой жизни? Я не собирался разрешать тебе ничего подобного. Какое-то помрачение рассудка, не иначе.

— Давай загрузим фуру до отказа и уедем? В Техас, например. Или во Флориду? Или вообще в Южную Америку. Всегда хотел увидеть Амазонку. Перед нами весь мир, а мы застряли в этом захолустье. Перепуганные, как два гребаных кролика.

— Никогда об этом не думал. — Хакс прикусил Бену мочку уха. — Я согрелся.

***

Бен вместе с Хаксом съездил к себе за вещами.

Хакс расширил минное поле, как и планировал, взорвал дороги.

Бен немного помогал ему, но в итоге Хакс велел ему «свалить куда подальше».

В быту Хакс смягчился и не командовал на каждом шагу. Бен в свою очередь прилагал все усилия, чтобы не раздражать Хакса, — это оказалось почти легко. Строго соблюдать порядок и гигиену он привык еще в своем доме.

— Апокалипсис пошел мне на пользу, — сказал он, сидя на чердаке и наблюдая в прицел, как Хакс ходит по полю с лопатой.

— Заметно, — послышался ответ в рации. — А так бы и оставался разгильдяем.

— Кто так сейчас говорит? — рассмеялся Бен. — Пойду пока обед приготовлю. Приятного копания.

— Смотри, не насыпь в еду соду вместо соли.

Бен передернул плечами — накануне он счищал снег с крыши, разгорячился и снял куртку. Раньше он редко болел, какие-то детские инфекции, один раз подхватил грипп — и больше ничего. Сейчас чесался нос, в горле першило, будто Бен выпил что-то слишком горячее. 

Бену окончательно стало плохо вечером. Он не смог поужинать, его знобило. Хакс пощупал лоб и велел идти в постель.

Сам не лег рядом, резонно заметив:

— Незачем болеть вдвоем.

Ночью Хакс встал, чтобы проверить состояние Бена, и ахнул: тот был жутко горячим, беспрерывно кашлял, из носа текло.

— Да уж, — протянул Хакс. — О лекарствах мы и забыли. Бинты не в счет. Я завтра съезжу в город и привезу что-нибудь. Я идиот, и как же можно было забыть о лекарствах?

Бен не понял его, то просыпаясь, то проваливаясь в сон.

Он очнулся, лежа в холодной спальне, на окнах появилась изморозь. Обогреватель не работал. Бен сбросил с себя одеяло и, морщась от запаха пота, кое-как поднялся. Его бросало от слабости из стороны в сторону.

— Хакс! — позвал он. — Ты где?

Бен прополоскал рот и умылся. Скептически посмотрел в зеркало — потрескавшиеся губы, темные пятна вокруг глаз. Бен расчесался, завязал волосы в хвостик. Хакс все грозился его постричь налысо, да так и не собрался. Разве что пообещал затащить Бена в парикмахерскую и как следует укоротить волосы.

Переодевшись в чистую одежду, Бен вышел во двор. «Ленд Ровера», на котором Хакс ездил, не было, следы шин вели в сторону запасных ворот. По всему получалось, что Хакс уехал. Бен включил генератор, в котором закончилось топливо.

В гостиной лежала записка: «Поехал за лекарством. Скоро буду. А. Хакс». Бен взглянул на часы, потом на монитор ноутбука — он провалялся в постели почти сутки. Бен нашел записи за сегодняшний день, просмотрел их в ускоренном темпе: Хакс отправился в город в половине девятого утра.

Бен не знал, хватит ли мощности рации, но все же попытался дозвониться до Хакса.

Ответом были помехи, Хакс молчал.

Пообедав, Бен начал думать, волноваться или нет. До ближайшего города было час езды. Если предположить, что Хакс не нашел лекарства и поехал дальше, то вернуться он должен был примерно к вечеру. Бен немного размялся, сделав укороченный комплекс упражнений, и вернулся в постель.

Он проснулся поздно вечером, в комнате было тепло. Бен осторожно выглянул в окно — снаружи было светло от снега, но «Ленд Ровер» отсутствовал. Бен понял, что пора начинать волноваться.

Хакс не выходил на связь. Бен взял пистолет, запасные магазины и отпер гараж. Можно было поехать на военном грузовике, но он был слишком большим для запасной дороги. Основная была полностью разрушена. 

Бен мысленно проклял паранойю Хакса.

Надев налобный фонарик, он разгрузил «Ниссан» и вывел его из гаража — Хакс оставил ключи в замке зажигания. Вторые ворота легко открывались, как и сказал Хакс. Бен не забыл их закрыть и отправился по следам машины Хакса.

Он давно не покидал дом. Ощущение было схожим с тем, как когда-то Бен впервые попал в летний лагерь. Все вокруг новое и непонятное. Ночью роща выглядела зловещей, как после бомбардировки.

Бен выбрался на дорогу — там осталась колея от проехавших автобусов. Тех самых, остовы которых Хакс отбуксировал на полмили. Судя по карте, ближе был город справа. Бен, надеясь, что не ошибся, повернул туда.

Его немного клонило в сон. Болезнь не прошла, нос был забит, Бен дышал ртом, периодически кашляя и чихая. 

«Надо было оставаться в постели», — он посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида. 

Луна освещала снежные поля, впереди раскинулся сплошной снег с прочерченной в нем дорогой. Больше всего Бен боялся найти перевернутую машину Хакса — тот мог попасть в аварию. Или съехал в сугроб. Или что-то случилось в городе.

«Я могу убивать на расстоянии. — Бен ехал не спеша, чтобы гарантированно не попасть в аварию. — А смогу ли убить, стоя к противнику лицом к лицу? Да нафиг я себя накручиваю? Хакс поехал в другую сторону. Машина заглохла, он нашел где остановиться на время. Но зачем ему оставаться в промерзлом городе? В каком-нибудь гараже может быть машина на ходу».


	9. Chapter 9

Город выглядел игрушечным, словно ребенок раскидал в снегу домики из лего. Бен остановил машину на пригорке, выключил фары, заглушил мотор и долго смотрел в бинокль, стараясь определить в свете луны, есть ли кто живой.

Город был абсолютно мертвым. Бен въехал в него, стараясь не оглядываться по сторонам. Заваленные снегом дома, очертания машин под сугробами наводили на него смертную тоску. Бен принялся искать аптеку, тем временем ему снова стало плохо. Голова кружилась, нос и глаза опухли, в горле словно колючками кололи. Бен то и дело кашлял и чихал.

— А вот это уже нехорошо, — сказал Бен при виде сгоревшего здания аптеки. Выгорели все дома рядом. — И куда дальше?

Он достал карту. Если Хакс проехал через этот город, то дальше был только Сомерсет. Бену не особо хотелось сидеть за рулем еще несколько часов, но выбора не было. С Хаксом точно что-то случилось.

Бен набрался терпения. К тому же следы от колес подтверждали его предположение: Хакс отправился в Сомерсет.

Когда его начинало клонить в сон, Бен пытался напевать, и почти сразу возвращался кашель. Сонливость пропадала и так до следующего раза.

В Сомерсет Бен попал в полдень. Он остановился на въезде в город и осмотрелся. Следы вели прямо. Ранее Бен притормозил на заправке и взял там карту города.

— Так, аптека, — он рассматривал карту, расстелив ее на капоте. — Где аптека?

Бен посигналил и подождал ответа, потом снова посигналил.

«Рацию забыл, вот я идиот».

Он надеялся, что на шум не сбегутся собаки, впрочем, они давно не появлялись возле домов. Бен медленно поехал, оглядываясь по сторонам и периодически сигналя.

Наконец он увидел серый «Ленд Ровер» с поднятым капотом.

— Хакс! — крикнул Бен, выскакивая из машины. — Эй! Ты где? 

Он заглянул в аптеку, стекло на входной двери было разбито — скорее всего, это сделал Хакс, не сумев открыть дверь.

— Арми! — заорал Бен и закашлялся. — Черт, ты где?! Арми!

Он долго и надсадно кашлял, чихал, изнемогая от головной боли и боли в груди.

— Какого хрена ты тут делаешь? — Из-за угла дома вышел Хакс. — Машина сломалась, я переночевал в ней и пошел искать новую. 

— Я всякое передумал, — ответил Бен, вытирая лицо. — Кошмарно себя чувствую.

— Все машины ни к черту. — Хакс принес с собой большую сумку. — Набрал разных лекарств, я не специалист, знаю аспирин и средство от насморка. Разберемся на месте. Я нашел пару справочников. Поехали, а то я совсем замерз. Битый час брожу по улицам. Думал, что хоть какой-то драндулет на ходу.

— И как мы забыли о лекарствах? — хрипло спросил Бен. 

— Особенно ты, — Хакс не удержался, чтобы не уколоть его, — вроде выживальщиком был. Дядя не научил уму-разуму. Да ты вообще необучаемый. Ладно, извини. Поехали.

Бен с радостью уступил место водителя Хаксу.

— Вот, — тот вручил Бену капли. — А то надоело слушать, как ты сморкаешься. И нельзя было ехать в таком состоянии. Вдруг у тебя воспаление легких? Мы не едим свежие продукты, разве что зелень иногда жуем. Иммунитет совсем на нуле. Любая инфекция может нас убить.

Под разглагольствования Хакса Бен задремал, привалившись к окну.

***

После приезда Хакс отправил Бена в постель, приготовил обед и заставил его поесть. Затем напичкал всевозможными лекарствами, приговаривая: «Что-то да подействует». Бен был настолько рад, что с Хаксом ничего страшного не случилось, что позволил ему командовать.

— Ты как заправская медсестра, — восхитился Бен.

— Я чертов Балто, — ответил Хакс. — Я к тебе привык. Представь, если ты сыграешь в ящик, то мне придется одному здесь жить. Бр-р-р.

— Аналогично, — вздохнул Бен. 

Простуда прошла через неделю.

Больше никто не появлялся, Хакс расслабился и не стал заменять некоторые мины на поле — на них подорвалась стая волков.

— Я не буду это есть, — с брезгливостью сказал Бен, глядя на разбросанные кровавые ошметки. Хакс поддел один из кусков ногой и поморщился:

— Я тоже.

— Собирать тоже не буду, — продолжил Бен. Хакс как-то странно на него посмотрел:

— То есть, собирать трупы — это не фу. А собирать волков — это фу.

— Тогда у меня был шок. — Бен повернулся в сторону дома. — Пусть валяются.

Хакс задержался, чтобы оценить объем работы, а затем выругался и побежал за Беном.

***

Как-то Бен застал Хакса за разглядыванием карты страны.

— Далеко собрался? — Он обнял Хакса, целуя в шею.

Хакс как-то в одночасье перестал сопротивляться ласкам, при этом особого энтузиазма не проявлял. Это расхолаживало Бена, но он не терял надежды на настоящую взаимность.

— Твои слова о свободе выбора, — ответил Хакс, — знаешь, они посеяли во мне сомнение.

— Что? — засмеялся Бен. — Посеяли сомнение? А проще ты можешь выражаться?

— Весной, когда снег растает, переберемся на юг. — Хакс закинул руку назад, посильнее прижимая к себе Бена. — Как ты и говорил, перетащим припасы в фуру и уедем.

— Да нафиг эти припасы. — Бен продолжил его целовать, поворачивая к себе. — Новые найдем.

— Новые? — фыркнул Хакс. — В промерзлых насквозь гипермаркетах? Смеешься, что ли?

— Да нет. — Бен усадил его на стол. — Мне осточертело таскать коробки и пакеты. К тому же, как мы выедем? 

— Это легко решается. — Хакс приподнялся, позволяя Бену приспустить с него джинсы. — Я подумаю над этим.

Бен опустился на корточки и взял член Хакса в рот. Ему нравилось это делать, он обожал чувствовать пальцы Хакса в своих волосах, момент, когда Хакс вздрагивал, кончая, приводил Бена в восторг.

— Останься, — пробормотал Хакс, хватая Бена за волосы. — Не уходи.

Кончив, он некоторое время сидел, запрокинув голову. Бен поднялся, с улыбкой глядя на Хакса. Тот тоже улыбнулся, а потом вдруг сказал:

— Мы давно не убирали в доме. Неси ведра с водой.

— Ну вот, началось, — вздохнул Бен. — Я-то думал, что мы на кровать переберемся.

Хакс соскочил со стола, поддернул джинсы.

— Пол грязный. Разве можно так жить?

Пришлось Бену идти за ведрами, набирать в них ледяную воду. Он добавил в нее моющее средство, прихватил перчатки и швабры.

— Нельзя об этом забывать, — приговаривал Хакс, орудуя шваброй. — Ты, небось, в своем доме зарос грязью.

— Да ладно тебе! — хмыкнул Бен. Беззлобно переругиваясь, они принялись за уборку и не сразу поняли, что кто-то кричит во дворе. Хакс посмотрел на монитор: возле забора стояло пять человек. Они кричали и размахивали руками.

Хакс шагнул было в сторону лестницы на второй этаж, намереваясь подняться на чердак, но Бен его остановил:

— Поможем, а потом выставим.

— Сдурел? — психанул Хакс. — У тебя совсем мозги разжижились? Пусть эти люди проваливают! 

— Они не дойдут до города. — Бен снял перчатки и направился к выходу. — На крайний случай поселим их в моем доме.

— Ты делаешь это на свою голову! — предупредил Хакс, снова хватаясь за швабру. — Понял? Веди их к себе, прямо сейчас.

— Там мины во дворе, — напомнил ему Бен, надевая куртку и шапку. — Так что тебе придется помочь.

— Да какого же черта! — заорал Хакс, бросая швабру на пол. — Вот увидишь, Бен, ты еще пожалеешь, что протянул им руку помощи!


	10. Chapter 10

Они вдвоем подошли к воротам, Хакс настороженно спросил:

— Что вам надо?

— Добрый день, — сказала пожилая женщина, — у нас сломалась машина в городе, вон там, — она повернулась и указала рукой влево. — Пришлось пешком… Мы так устали. Помогите нам, пожалуйста. Мы давно не ели.

Хакс взглянул на Бена и ответил:

— Хорошо, мы вам поможем. Только жить будете не здесь, а там, — он кивнул в сторону второго дома. — Пока что обогрейтесь тут.

Он открыл ворота и впустил людей. Провел в прихожую и приказал сидеть на месте, а «не разносить грязь». Бен с сочувствием смотрел на трясущихся от холода двух мужчин и трех женщин. От них плохо пахло, одежда была потрепанной.

— Присматривай за ними, — велел Хакс Бену. — Можешь дать поесть, в туалет пусть сходят. Но чтобы без свинства, ясно? 

— А вы куда? — спросила женщина. Хакс ничего не ответил.

После его ухода Бен предложил гостям снять обувь и пройти в столовую.

— Вы давно голодаете? — спросил он. — А то ведь после длительной голодовки не все можно есть.

— Мы не голодали, — женщина, которая, очевидно, была главной, сняла с себя меховую шапку и шубу. Остальные последовали ее примеру, стянув верхнюю одежду. Бен еле удержался от того, чтобы не поморщиться. Он приоткрыл окна для проветривания.

— Ладно, тогда я что-нибудь разогрею.

— Ваш друг сказал, что мы можем зайти в туалет, — напомнила ему женщина, а потом спохватилась: — Извините, мы не представились. Меня зовут Мириам, это Дженна, — она указала на совсем юную девушку, — и Мария, — третья женщина кивнула.

— Бобби, — сказал мужчина с неровно остриженными светлыми волосами. 

— Мейсон, — произнес второй мужчина, с хвостиком из неаккуратно собранных сальных волос.

— Бен. Туалет вот здесь, я сейчас что-то приготовлю.

Бен отправился на кухню, испытывая смешанные чувства: он отвык от такого количества людей. Ему хотелось быть в их компании, узнать, откуда они идут, познакомиться поближе. Но слова Хакса, сказанные когда-то: «Протяни людям руку, они тебе ее по плечо откусят», — как назло, всплыли в памяти.

Бен вернулся в столовую с подносом, полным еды. К его неудовольствию, гости успели обнаружить склад одежды и выбрали себе подходящую по размеру. Дженна заперлась в ванной. Бен подошел к двери и, постучав, крикнул:

— Экономь воду! А то другим не хватит!

— Хорошо! — послышалось в ответ.

Бен добавил топлива в генератор, зная, как будет психовать Хакс из-за траты воды, еды и одежды.

Гости вольготно расположились за столом, в среднем темпе поглощая обед. Место Дженны заняла Мириам. Она довольно быстро выкупалась и впустила в ванную Марию. После женщин помылись мужчины, и, судя по их недовольным лицам, им досталась прохладная вода.

Бен заглянул в ванную и скрипнул зубами: на полу разлита вода, грязные вещи сброшены в корзину.

— Мы пока что не стираем, — сказал он, входя в столовую. — Экономим топливо в генераторе. Так что вы свою одежду или выбросьте, или соберите.

— Бобби, — властно произнесла Мириам. Тот скривил губы, но пошел в ванную. Бен вручил ему мусорный пакет.

— Значит, вы тут живете, — сказала Мириам, когда Бен тоже уселся за стол. — Давно?

— С августа. 

— А вы сами откуда? — спросила Мария. Мокрые волосы она собрала в пучок, а на шею положила полотенце.

— Из Вашингтона. — Бен вспомнил, что не знает, где именно находилась военная академия, где учился Хакс. — Да, из Вашингтона.

— Мы все из Детройта, — продолжила Мириам. — Лето и осень провели в пригороде, потом решили отправиться на юг. Уверена, что туда все выжившие поехали. Но вот незадача, машина сломалась. На своих двоих далеко не уйдешь. Вы чем занимались до эпидемии?

— Геймдизайнер. Мой друг… — Бен запнулся: а стоит говорить, что Хакс был кадетом? — Сами у него спросите.

— Мы все, кроме Дженны, работали на автомобильном заводе, — сказала Мириам. — Дженна только школу закончила.

— Понятно, — кивнул Бен. Он сидел и смотрел на то, как они едят, слушал их голоса.

Хлопнула дверь. В столовую ввалился Хакс, уставший и грязный. А еще он был разозлен до белого каления. Он уставился на стол, затем перевел взгляд на мокрые волосы гостей, посмотрел на Бена и приглушенным голосом спросил:

— Кто разрешал купаться?

— Мы сами, извините, — ответила Мириам, вставая. — Как мы можем возместить вам убытки?

— Так у вас ни черта нет, — все тем же низким голосом сказал Хакс. — Доедайте и проваливайте. Бен, на пару слов.

Он вытащил Бена во двор и прорычал ему в лицо:

— Какого хуя ты позволил им хозяйничать в нашем доме?!

Бен обрадовался, услышав «в нашем», но Хакс продолжил:

— Я же говорил, никого нельзя впускать! Ты впустил! Я говорил, не позволяй им лишнего! А ты позволил!

— Ты сказал, чтобы они не свинячили. Я вытер воду в ванной, — начал оправдываться Бен. Хакс ткнул его кулаком в грудь и прошипел:

— Безответственный идиот, вот кто ты! Пусть проваливают. Немедленно!

Бен вернулся в дом. Гости оделись, взяли свои грязные вещи и вопросительно посмотрели на Бена.

— По соседству есть дом, — сказал он, — вот ключи. Умеете запускать генератор? И боюсь, что дом основательно остыл, я не живу там с декабря.

— Вода есть? — уточнила Мириам. 

— Да. Подается из артезианской скважины, насос в рабочем состоянии. Топливо в подсобке. Есть ветрогенератор, от него подается ток на ограду, но можно отключить.

— Разберемся, — буркнул Бобби, проходя мимо Бена. — Не маленькие.

— Спасибо, — сказала Мириам. — Ваша помощь — это дар Божий.

— Надеюсь, они не напорются на мины, — Бен стоял рядом с Хаксом, глядя вслед уходящим. — Ты все убрал?

— В этой роще — нет! — Хакс все еще был взбешен. — Наведи порядок в столовой! Пойду помоюсь, пропотел весь.

— Там вода холодная.

Хакс разразился потоком ругательств.

— Они найдут оружие, — Бен хлопнул себя по лбу. 

— Я убрал оружие с чердака. Думаешь, я могу позволить этим… Они с виду простаки, но знаю таких. — Хакс пошел в дом. — Впредь будешь думать, а не поддаваться чувствам. Они бы покричали под воротами и ушли. А еще, как наилучший вариант, попытались бы попасть в тот двор. Ух, вот бы звук был!

— Мизантроп и социопат, — сказал Бен, собирая тарелки со стола. — Тебе нужно в джунглях жить. Или в пустыне. Или где-нибудь в горах.

— Если ты забыл, то я напомню, — Хакс снял ботинки, испачканные в земле. — Я и хотел жить один. Но явился ты и все испортил. И не надо становиться в позу! Терпеть не могу тех, кто обижается на правду!

— Я не обиделся.

— Да мне плевать! — крикнул Хакс, швыряя на пол куртку. — Вот увидишь, да, и я буду ликовать, когда эти люди начнут качать права. Ох как я тогда позлорадствую!

Бен чуть не запустил в него тарелкой.


	11. Chapter 11

Постепенно гости обжились, Бен иногда смотрел на свой бывший дом в бинокль. Ямы во дворе были засыпаны землей, на ограде сушились вещи. Гости немного починили дорогу, столкнув в рытвины от взрывов куски покрытия. Теперь можно было очень осторожно, но проехать.

У Хакса снова испортился характер. Теперь он огрызался на малейшую попытку Бена приблизиться.

— Что происходит? — поинтересовался Бен.

— То и происходит, — устало ответил Хакс. — Поиграли — и хватит.

— Я на это не подписывался.

— А на что ты подписывался? — желчно спросил Хакс. — На «жили они долго и счастливо и умерли в один день»? Извини, но я не из тех, с кем заводят длительные отношения. Мы просто трахались, как я и говорил. Удовлетворяли физиологические потребности. Если ты в меня влюбился, то это целиком и полностью твоя проблема. Меня она никак не касается.

— Касается, — упрямо произнес Бен. — Я к тебе привык.

— Ах, боже мой! — Хакс картинно заломил руки. — Какая драма, дамы и господа! Я потрясен твоей трагедией! Ну все, достаточно. Отвали.

Расстроенный Бен вышел во двор, не зная, чем себя занять. Он увидел, как со стороны второго дома кто-то идет.

Это была Мириам. После двух недель нормальной жизни она стала намного лучше выглядеть.

— Добрый день, Бен. 

— Добрый день. — Он подошел к воротам. — Что-то надо?

— Да, я хочу с тобой побеседовать. И с ним бы тоже поговорила, — она посмотрела на Хакса, стоящего в дверях дома, — но твой друг слишком раздражительный. Можешь пойти со мной? Тема деликатная.

— Ты куда? — забеспокоился Хакс. — Эй, оглох, что ли?

— Туда и обратно, — ответил Бен, выходя за ворота. — Не переживай.

— Да с чего мне переживать, — ухмыльнулся Хакс. — Ты же такой самостоятельный.

По дороге Мириам расспрашивала Бена о его семье, он не особо хотел отвечать, но молчать казалось невежливым.

«Чертовы условности, вбитые в голову с детства!»

Войдя в свой бывший дом, Бен не мог не отметить, что все стало намного лучше. Новые жильцы навели порядок, проветрили комнаты, даже приклеили обои там, где те отвалились от сырости.

— Дом в самом деле сильно остыл. — Мириам помогла Бену снять куртку. — Но ничего, ветрогенератор дает достаточно энергии, чтобы не использовать генератор. Сейчас ветрено.

В гостиной собрались все ее друзья. Они молча смотрели на Бена, и ему стало не по себе от их пытливых взглядов.

— Присаживайся, — Мириам взяла Бена за плечи и мягко надавила. — Разговор не займет много времени. Спасибо. Скажите, Бен, вы религиозны?

— Скорее нет, чем да.

— Понятно, — улыбнулась Мириам. — Мы как раз очень религиозны. И считаем жизнь даром Божьим. То, что мы выжили, это милость Небес. Но, к сожалению, не всем так повезло. Вы подарили нам дом, мы благодарны вам за это. Здесь уютно, много припасов. И мы задумались над тем, что стоит делать то, что завещал нам Господь.

У Бена появились нехорошие предчувствия.

— А он сказал: «Плодитесь и размножайтесь», — продолжая улыбаться, проговорила Мириам. — К сожалению, я вышла из детородного возраста. Но Мария и Дженна могут зачать и родить. Хотя бы по два ребенка.

Бен непроизвольно посмотрел на мужчин.

— Я бесплоден, — произнес Бобби. — Узнал об этом незадолго до эпидемии. Хотел начать лечиться, не успел.

— Я сделал вазектомию, жена больше не хотела детей, — объяснил Мейсон. — Так что увы, но никак не получится.

— Вы молоды, друг мой, — ласково сказала Мириам, поглаживая Бена по руке. — Понимаю, любовь — дело такое, просто так не возникнет. Но вы привлекательны, поэтому я посоветовалась с Марией и Дженной. Они совсем не против зачать ребенка с вами, Бен. И с вашим другом. Для разнообразия.

— Что? — нервно усмехнулся Бен. — Простите, но это исключено. Я — гей. Женщины меня не привлекают в сексуальном плане.

Компания заметно огорчилась. Хотя Бен заметил — Дженна только притворилась расстроенной.

— Вы не хотите продолжить свой род? — строгим тоном спросила Мириам. — Все хотят детей, разве не так? Дети — это дар Божий.

— Да у вас все дар божий, — не сдержался Бен. — У вас есть дом и куча припасов. Живите в свое удовольствие. Но я никак не помогу вам в плане размножения. Всего хорошего. Кстати, кто знает, вдруг зараза все еще витает в воздухе? Вдруг у младенцев не будет иммунитета?

— Подумайте над моим предложением, — Мириам проигнорировала слова Бена. — И другу передайте.

— Он тоже гей. — Бен встал. — Так что от нас тоже не будет никакого толку.

Его проводили полным молчанием.

***

— Дети? — расхохотался Хакс, выслушав Бена. — Она что, головой ударилась? Я же тебе говорил…

— Да-да, говорил, — ответил раздосадованный Бен. — Но теперь их не выгонишь.

— Можно забросать гранатами. Или перестрелять, когда они во дворе появятся, — азартно предложил Хакс. — Я точно приставлю пистолет ко лбу этой Мириам, если она припрется сюда с предложением размножаться. 

— Я сказал, что мы оба геи, поэтому от нас не будет никакого толку.

— А вот это ты зря, — Хакс перестал смеяться. — Если они религиозны, то могут плохо воспринять наше соседство. И, как видишь, они уже ведут себя как полноправные хозяева.

— Ты тоже так себя ведешь.

Хакс сердито засопел:

— У нас конец света, апокалипсис сегодня и вообще смерть человечества. А эти придурки решили детей рожать. Смотри, как бы они не затащили тебя к себе и не изнасиловали. Думаешь, у них не получится вызвать у тебя эрекцию? Еще как получится. 

Бен только покачал головой.

***

До конца зимы новые соседи не общались с Хаксом и Беном. Весной начали преобразование территории. Снесли ограду со стороны реки, когда основательно потеплело, раскопали задний двор, устроив там огород. На минивэне неоднократно ездили в город за семенами, притащили саженцы плодовых деревьев.

Хакс взирал на чужие труды с крайне скептическим выражением лица. 

— У них будут овощи, — заметил Бен. — Ты жаловался на их отсутствие.

— Я не копаюсь в земле.

— А как же мины? Вот черт, ты скажи им, что поле взрывоопасно. Я сам скажу, — заявил Бен. — Они скоро пригонят технику и начнут работу на поле.

— И пусть начинают, — плотоядно усмехнулся Хакс. — Красиво будут летать.

— С ума сошел? — Бен покрутил пальцем у виска. — Совсем свихнулся.

— Мы собирались уехать, — напомнил ему Хакс. — Как только дороги от снега очистятся. А вместо этого пялимся на чужую работу.

— Я скажу им о минах, — гнул свое Бен. — Нельзя так с людьми.

— Еще и как можно, — не сдавался Хакс. Под аккомпанемент его язвительных фразочек Бен направился в сторону второго дома.

***

Его встретила Мириам, которая возилась в небольшой теплице, установленной во дворе.

— Добрый день, — радостно приветствовала она, выпрямляясь. — Как дела?

— Спасибо, хорошо. Вы собираетесь использовать поле за рощей?

— Да. Бобби и Мария найдут подходящую технику. Мы, конечно, слабо разбираемся в сельском хозяйстве. Но при помощи пособий, уверена, у нас все получится. 

— Боюсь, там нельзя работать. Оно заминировано.

— Что? — с недоверием спросила Мириам. — Это кому такое в голову пришло?

— Армитажу.

— Ясно. Так он разминирует поле? 

— Я его попрошу.

— Бен, еще вопрос. У вас с Армитажем близкие отношения?

— В каком-то смысле да.

Мириам слегка нахмурилась.

— Бен, вы мне очень нравитесь. Вы такой положительный молодой человек. И так безответственно относитесь к своей жизни, — задушевно сказала она, беря его под руку. — Разве вы не понимаете, что ваши наклонности греховны и противоестественны? Вы точно огорчили своих родителей.

— Моя мама так и не узнала, а отец сказал: «Бен, к черту условности, постарайся не заработать трепак, пользуйся резинками», — ответил Бен. — Вот и все.

— Вы бы точно огорчили свою мать, — не сдавалась Мириам.

— Представьте, что ваш муж предпочитает колесить по стране, а не сидеть в офисе. У него есть друг, похожий на бигфута, и о них всякое болтают. Вдобавок родной брат занимается самопознанием посреди лесов. То, поверьте, на фоне этого сын-гей — это не самое шокирующее явление.

— Ну хорошо, хорошо, не буду спорить. Но все же, что вам мешает зачать ребенка?

— Вы опять за свое? — обозлился Бен. — Не нужны мне никакие дети.

— Так вы не будете заботиться о ребенке. Не волнуйтесь, с вас никто не будет требовать алименты.

Бен высвободил руку и жестко ответил:

— Никаких детей вы от меня не дождетесь. Так что забудьте об этом.

— Посмотрим, — сказала Мириам. — Пока что попросите своего друга убрать мины с поля.


	12. Chapter 12

Бену пришлось упрашивать Хакса два дня, пока тот не согласился. Взяв план поля, рулетку и лопату, он с очень недовольным видом ушел. Спустя полчаса явился Бобби и попросил Бена зайти.

— Нужно поговорить, — уклончиво ответил он на вопрос Бена, в чем дело.

В доме их встретил Мейсон и предложил выпить, пока остальные соберутся. Бена покоробило от того, что ему предлагают пиво из его же запасов, словно соседи сами его привезли.

«Но в свою очередь я фактически украл пиво из магазина, так что…»

Не успел он сделать и глоток, как что-то холодное и твердое уперлось ему в затылок. 

— Тебе лучше не дергаться, — сказала Мириам. — Медленно иди в спальню на первом этаже. Или я тебе мозги вышибу.

Бен подчинился. Бобби и Мейсон шли рядом и втолкнули Бена в комнату.

На кровати сидела Мария в полупрозрачном пеньюаре. При виде Бена она закатила глаза, но промолчала. Он оглянулся: Мириам все еще держала его на мушке, Мейсон смотрел в сторону окна. А вот Бобби явно был недоволен.

— У Марии овуляция, идеальный момент для зачатия, — сообщила Мириам. — Пока она не забеременеет, ты отсюда не выйдешь.

— Что? — Бен без тени страха смотрел на нее. — Ты свихнулась? Мария не в восторге от твоей идеи. Бобби, ты же с Марией, разве тебе по душе, что я буду с ней трахаться?

Тот отвернулся.

— Заткнись, — посоветовала Мириам. — Если попытаешься сбежать, я застрелю твоего друга. Мы привезли оружие во время одной из своих поездок в город.

— Ты умеешь стрелять? — Бен и не подумал подчиниться.

— Невелика наука, я проработала инженером двадцать лет. Так что не переживай, справлюсь. Раздевайся, или тебя разденут.

— Я не буду с ней трахаться, — резко ответил Бен. — Да что с тобой не так, Мириам? Что за бред? 

— Разденьте его, — велела она. — Ну же!

— Бобби, — Бен ловил его взгляд, — тебе нравится Мария, разве ты допустишь, чтобы я…

— Так надо, — ответил Бобби, все еще отворачиваясь от Бена, — так надо.

— Пропусти, — потребовал Бен, надвигаясь на Мириам, — немедленно отпусти.

— Пока ты дойдешь домой, я сделаю из твоего друга решето, — пообещала Мириам. 

— Так что выбирай. Или соитие с Марией, или смерть Армитажа. Поверь, у меня не дрогнет рука.

Бен отступил, чувствуя себя загнанным в угол.

— Вот и хорошо, — криво улыбнулась Мириам. — Я поднимусь на чердак. А вы тут давайте, не теряйте даром время.

Бобби задернул шторы и вышел из комнаты вместе с Мириам и Мейсоном. 

— Прошу прощения, — сказал Бен, присаживаясь рядом с Марией. — Дело не в тебе. 

— Так надо, — ответила она. — Кто-то должен возродить человечество.

— У тебя был ребенок до этого?

— Нет. Все как-то недосуг было этим заниматься. Учеба, работа, карьера. — Мария улеглась на кровать и закинула руки за голову. — Отличная квартира, уютная, каждая мелочь выбрана с любовью. И вот это все случилось.

— Мария, помоги мне сбежать и предупредить Армитажа, — попросил ее Бен. — Пусть уйдет с линии огня.

— Мы должны зачать ребенка, — решительно произнесла Мария, расстегивая пеньюар, под которым ничего не было. Бен равнодушно взглянул на нее и сказал:

— Не получится. Я пробовал до эпидемии. У меня не стоит на женщин.

— А у тебя вообще стоит? — лениво спросила она. — Ты трахаешь своего друга? Или он тебя? Ты пассив?

— Я не буду заниматься с тобой сексом, — повторил Бен. — Мне нужно предупредить Арми.

— Ты отсюда не выйдешь, пока не кончишь в меня, понятно? — зло сказала Мария. — Давай, иди ко мне. Я тебе подрочу, а потом ты вставишь в меня свой хрен и спустишь. Сосать не буду. И не говори о Бобби. Я с ним трахаюсь только потому, что он подвернулся под руку. И от скуки. Он мне даром не сдался.

— Я не буду с тобой трахаться.

— Куда ты денешься. — Она принялась расстегивать джинсы на Бене. — Не вырывайся.

Он слегка ударил ее по руке, Мария охнула и с ненавистью отпрянула.

— Урод! — вскрикнула она. — Ублюдок, извращенец! Тебе жалко своей драгоценной спермы?

— Да, жалко. — Бен подошел к двери. — Все, мне это надоело. — Он повернул ручку двери. Ему навстречу шагнули Бобби и Мейсон. — Ребята, давайте договоримся. Мне нужно предупредить Хакса. А вы бы лучше остановили Мириам.

— Назад, — сказал Мейсон. — Иди назад.

— Нет, — ответил Бен. — Не будет по-вашему.

Он крикнул Дженне, которая с испуганным видом выглядывала из-за угла:

— Скажи Хаксу, он сейчас на поле, пусть уходит оттуда! Пожалуйста! Прошу тебя, умоляю!

Дженна исчезла. Бобби и Мейсона попробовали запихнуть Бена в комнату, но он сперва ударом снизу вверх в подбородок заставил Бобби упасть, а Мейсону врезал коленом в пах. Это на короткое время вывело их из строя, и Бен успел выскочить из дома.

Он увидел Дженну, бегущую по полю. Хакс смотрел на ее, приложив руку козырьком ко лбу.

— Дженна! — заорал Бен. — На дорогу! Не ходи…

Взрыв оглушил его, в ушах зазвенело, Бен едва не упал. Справившись с этим, он бросился в сторону поля.

Бен не посмотрел на воронку, сосредоточив свое внимание на Хаксе, который лежал, прикрыв руками голову. Бен остановился на дороге напротив него, не зная, где именно нужно идти, но сообразил, что нужно ориентироваться на круглые ямки — следы от выкопанных мин. 

Хакс был невредим, но еще сильнее оглушен, чем Бен. Он не сразу понял, зачем его куда-то несут, и попытался вырваться из рук Бена.

— Это я, — сказал тот, — уймись. Дженна подорвалась на мине.

— Дура, — отозвался Хакс, продолжая бороться с Беном. В конце концов тот был вынужден поставить Хакса на ноги. Того качало из стороны в стороны, Бен схватил его за плечо.

К ним бежали Мириам, Мария, накинувшая на пеньюар пальто, и мужчины.

— Что вы наделали?! Что случилось? Почему? — выкрикивали они наперебой. 

— Кажется, нас будут бить, — сказал Хакс, повиснув на Бене. — Почти ничего не слышу, и меня тошнит.

Он оттолкнул Бена и побрел по полю, а через десяток шагов согнулся в приступе рвоты.

— Где Дженна? — дрожащим голосом спросила Мария, оглядываясь. — И что это такое? Это что такое?

— Это мины, — догадался Бобби. — Но почему?

— Ты не сказала им об этом? — возмутился Бен, обращаясь к Мириам. — Дженна не побежала бы по полю! Почему ты не рассказала о минах?

— Я не знаю, — Мириам беззвучно плакала, — не знаю.

К ним подошел Хакс, отплевываясь на каждом шагу.

— Здесь все усыпано минами, — с довольной ухмылкой сказал он, — я постарался на славу. Но теперь это ваша проблема, не моя. Можете приманить собак и загнать их на поле. Или вызвать минеров. Упс, не получится, — Хакс истерично расхохотался. Бен потащил его в сторону дома. — Детей им захотелось? Придурки, идиоты!

Он ругался до самого дома, потом заперся в туалете.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Бен спустя полчаса. — Что делаешь?

— Блюю, — мрачно ответил Хакс. — Все внутренности выворачивает.

После туалета Хакс застрял в ванной, потратил всю горячую воду и, наконец, перебрался в спальню.

— В голове словно пчелы гудят, — пожаловался он. — Надо отлежаться.

— Ты не ранен? — Бен хотел осмотреть Хакса, но тот отмахнулся:

— Я успел лечь, когда понял, что девушка наступила на мину. В считанные секунды брякнулся лицом вниз. И хорошо, что мины не осколочные. Так бы мне точно смерть пришла. Я поваляюсь немного. Бен.

— Что?

— Ты испугался? — Хакс раскинулся на кровати, он был бледнее наволочки.

— А ты?

— Не успел. Потом накрыло с головой, — признался Хакс. — Никогда не было так страшно.

— Я испугался за тебя.

— Спасибо. — Хакс закрыл глаза. — Задерни штору.


	13. Chapter 13

Хакс пролежал в спальне остаток дня, всю ночь и половину следующего дня. Иногда он поднимался в туалет — его по-прежнему сильно тошнило. Бен предположил, что у Хакса что-то вроде сотрясения мозга.

— Надо лежать и не суетиться, — ответил тот. — Что и я делаю.

— Я принесу тебе ведро, не ходи в туалет.

— Не надо, — на редкость смирно сказал Хакс. — Не утруждай себя.

В полдень Бен заметил, что в соседском дворе подозрительно тихо. Он сходил посмотреть, что случилось. Оказалось, что соседи ночью уехали, воспользовавшись «Бугатти Широн» и второй машиной, которую когда-то приволок Бен на буксире. Это взбесило Бена, и он выместил злость на грядках за домом, старательно их вытоптав и вырвав все ростки.

— Успокоился? — спросил Хакс, встретив Бена в прихожей. — Я наблюдал за тобой в бинокль. Было похоже на танец припадочного. Или будто тебя током било, ты шикарно подпрыгивал.

— Сил хватило на чердак подняться? — ответил Бен, перепачканный с ног до головы. — Одежду придется выбросить.

— Все было отлично видно из окна первого этажа. Ботинки оставь на крыльце, и так притащил земли на целый огород. И куртку там брось. И джинсы.

— Мне что, голым по двору бегать? — разозлился Бен. — Там, вообще-то, еще холодно! Они уехали. На моей машине, между прочим!

— Да не переживай ты, — сказал Хакс. — Свалили, и хорошо. Надо подумать, а стоит ли нам теперь уезжать?

— Да. — Бен разулся и снял куртку. — Надо уезжать. Может, на юге действительно все выжившие собрались. Хочется в цивилизацию.

— Чтобы тебя опять тянули в постель для размножения? — прищурился Хакс. — Ну что ты, в самом деле, пожалел для человека сперму. Подрочил бы…

— Заткнись! — Бен едва не толкнул Хакса. — Не хочу я размножаться! Я хочу трахаться только с тобой, понятно? 

— Понятно. — Хакс все еще был жутко бледен. — Знаешь что, давай наделаем табличек с предупреждением. Поставим возле дороги. Согласен? Вот и хорошо.

***

Они возились с табличками два дня, потом погрузили припасы и одежду в фуру.

— Дом, милый дом, — вздохнул Хакс, выезжая со двора. — Первое место в моей жизни, где я был хозяином самому себе. 

— Куда поедем? — Бен развернул карту.

— На юг, как планировали.

— Ты хоть не взял мины?

— Нет, — Хакс покосился на Бена. — Оружие положил?

— Ага, — Бен похлопал по сиденью. — Подо мной пистолет и нож. И под твоим сиденьем то же самое. Еще в бардачке.

— Успеть бы вытащить в случае чего, — покачал головой Хакс.

Они ехали на средней скорости, останавливаясь на ночь неподалеку от городов. Спали в кабине, готовили на костре. Оба обзавелись растительностью на лице, причем Хакс зарос быстрее Бена.

— Пока доберемся хотя бы до Теннесси, у тебя бородища до пупа дорастет, — посмеялся Бен. Хакс погладил себя по лицу и спросил:

— А мы сейчас где?

— В Кентукки. Вчера вечером пересекли границу штата, — Бен щелкнул по карте. — Нам еще ехать и ехать.

— Ты скажи, куда именно ехать. В Алабаму, Луизиану или Миссисипи?

— А где теплее? Не хочу больше мерзнуть, как прошедшей зимой. — Бен подставил ветру лицо, позволяя волосам развеваться. 

— Теплее в Южной Америке. Но там полно враждебной флоры и фауны. Давай пока в Луизиану, а там посмотрим. — Хакс взглянул на Бена. — Извини, что вел себя как придурок. Понимаешь, ко мне всегда паршиво относились. И я не мог отделаться от мысли, что ты тоже будешь так относиться. Когда поймешь, что я недостаточно хорош для тебя.

— Ты о чем? — не понял Бен. — Что значит «недостаточно хорош»? Будто я супермен какой-то. Идеал. Пример для подражания.

— Забей, — Хакс улыбнулся. — Просто забей.

— Без проблем.

***

В пути им несколько раз попадались города и фермы, где вовсю кипела работа по восстановлению. Бен предлагал там остаться, но Хакс неизменно отвечал: «Мы едем на юг, забыл?»

В Нэшвилле их остановили на въезде в город.

— Ваши документы, — потребовал полицейский в форме. Бен протянул ему водительское удостоверение. Хакс завозился, роясь в карманах.

— У тебя нет документов? — тихо спросил Бен. — Я свои бережно хранил.

Хакс вскинул голову и ответил:

— Я тоже. А, вот они. Прошу, сэр.

Полицейский пробил их имена по базе и разрешил ехать дальше. Но перед этим предложил отметиться в мэрии.

— Нам сейчас любая помощь нужна, — сказал он. — Особенно мужские руки. Полным-полно ремонта, водопровод разваливается.

Отъехав от него, Хакс с сомнением произнес:

— Не очень-то мне хочется вкалывать. Но, чувствую, сейчас везде такое, где выжившие кучкуются.

— Заедем в мэрию? 

— Ну давай. Не думаю, что нас будут задерживать.

Отмечаться пошли вдвоем. В холле мэрии сидел пожилой мужчина в новехоньком костюме и что-то усердно печатал на ноутбуке. Увидев Хакса и Бена, он широко улыбнулся и встал, приветствуя:

— Рад вас видеть, господа. Я и раньше радовался людям, а сейчас особенно. Прошу, присаживайтесь. С какой целью в Нэшвилле?

— Проездом, — ответил Хакс. — Решили осмотреться.

— Очень хорошо, — закивал мужчина, — замечательно. Мы очень, очень ждем молодых мужчин и женщин. Как вы понимаете, человечество понесло почти невосполнимый урон. Столько смертей. И наш долг, как выживших, восполнить этот урон… Вы куда? Что случилось?

Хакс и Бен, не сговариваясь, встали и вышли из здания.

***

— Хорошо, что мы не можем забеременеть, — бухтел Хакс, выезжая из города. — А то бы насильно заставили рожать. Ну что за бред?

— Интересно, это везде? — вздохнул Бен. — Я не хочу выступать в роли осеменителя.

— Поверь, я тоже! 

На работающих заправках они расплачивались продуктами или вещами. Иногда приходилось срочно уезжать, когда их хотели ограбить. Случалось, что они оставляли припасы на стоянках трейлеров. При этом Бен поддевал Хакса, говоря: «Ты в альтруисты подался? Вот это неожиданность». И Хакс неизменно отвечал: «Это ты предложил им помочь, не хотел с тобой спорить».

Когда они добрались до Атланты, то уже успели бросить фуру на одной из стоянок, заменив ее пикапом. Хакс сбрил бороду, а Бен немного подстригся.

— Итак, Атланта, — провозгласил Хакс. — Скрестим пальцы, чтобы там к нам не пристали с размножением.

— Будем надеяться на лучшее, — ответил Бен.

В город они въехали на рассвете.

— Очень, знаешь ли, романтично, — заметил Хакс. — Рассвет, новая жизнь и все такое.

— От тебя непривычно такое слышать, — Бен присвистнул. — А здесь полно людей. Это мне нравится. 

Они остановились в небольшой гостинице, сняли номер на два дня. Хакс расплатился двумя упаковками батареек и тремя бутылками моющего средства. Взамен им предложили скромный завтрак.

— Как с работой обстоят дела? — спросил Хакс у портье. Молодой парень пожал плечами:

— Странный вопрос. Людей мало, рабочих мест хоть отбавляй. Вы откуда приехали, если этого не знаете?

— Ты такой наглый, — сказал Хакс. — Кем раньше работал?

— Номер двенадцать, — портье бросил на стойку ключи. — Завтрак принесут в половине восьмого. В номере есть горячая вода, полотенца и свежее постельное белье. Приятного времяпрепровождения, господа.

— Рабочих мест завались, — бурчал Хакс, поднимаясь на второй этаж. — Дерзкий, так и хочется пристрелить.

В номере Бен распахнул окно, вслушиваясь в городской шум, пусть и не такой интенсивный, как раньше, но звуки проезжающих машин, разговоры людей — все это заставляло его испытывать чувство грусти и радости одновременно.

То, что произошло с ним с начала эпидемии, теперь казалось плохим фильмом. Словно еще вчера Бен просто выехал из Вашингтона, а сегодня оказался в Атланте.

— Я первый в душ! — выкрикнул Хакс, бросая рюкзак на пол. Бен захлопнул окно и последовал за Хаксом.

Стоя под горячими струями, намыливая волосы, фыркая от мыла, попавшего в рот, Бен ощущал себя самым счастливым человеком в мире.

— Знаешь, это все хорошо, — сказал Хакс, смывая пену с головы и лица. — Очень даже замечательно. И мне даже не кажется это подозрительным.

— Ну наконец-то! Чем займемся?

— Сначала завтрак. — Хакс начал бриться. — Потом секс. И прогулка по городу. Обед. Посмотрим, как насчет работы.

Завтрак им принесли, едва Бен вышел из ванной. Обмотанный полотенцем, он взял поднос с тарелками. Хакс не стал обременять себя одеванием и уселся за стол, как был, голым.

— Устал от одежды, — сказал он. — А давай никуда не пойдем? Просто будем трахаться и спать? Как тебе это предложение?

— Наверное, надо было давно тебя вывезти из захолустья в большой город, — ответил Бен, принимаясь за еду. — Видишь, и паранойя притихла.

— А ты по ней соскучился? — Хакс пнул его ногой. — Могу устроить. Заминирую коридор.

— У тебя нет мин.

— Есть гранаты.

— Нет! Да? Обалдеть, — охнул Бен, — с тобой не соскучишься.

— А ты этого еще не понял?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Art: The New Life and All That Stuff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895371) by [diesnefasti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diesnefasti/pseuds/diesnefasti), [fandom SW IX - Duel of the Fates 2020 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20IX%20-%20Duel%20of%20the%20Fates%202020)




End file.
